The Fabulous Doctor Cullen
by Violet2389
Summary: Takes place in the 1800s in Italy...CarlisleXBella...Better summary inside...M to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**AN: New story, new story, new story, YEAH! **** This FF takes place after Carlisle was turned, and after he lived with the Volturi, but he does live in Italy, where he meets Bella. Takes place (obviously) far in the past. Not 100% sure what year, but probably sometime in the 1800s? I love me some Doctor Dreamy Cullen ;) Rated M to be safe, maybe some lemonary…in future chapters. No Edward, Esme, maybe Rosalie and Emmett will come, Alice will show up eventually, but Jasper will be in it sooner. Carlisle, Jasper, and Alice (when she pops up) are vampires. This story is in Bella's POV unless it says otherwise. AND Bella's thoughts would be Italian, but since I don't speak too much Italian, and would rather this story be in English, some words will be in Italian. I promise to translate at the end (or beginning) of each chapter. Enjoy!**

The Fabulous Doctor Cullen 

Chapter 1: First Encounter

I felt my corset digging into my chest as I raced through the streets in an effort to get home. It was going to start raining soon, and I didn't want to ruin my dress again. My mother would be upset with me if our maid had to clean it again because of mud stains, or if we needed to get rid of this dress altogether. I felt raindrops hit my head, and I wished I had worn some hat, or had brought an umbrella with me.

I kept my head down, watching where my feet were going. I didn't want to fall into the wet roadway. Not after last week.

Why had I not asked my father to come and get me? It would not have been a problem for him to get into the carriage and have our driver come and pick me up.

"_Mi scusi, signorina?_" a male's voice asked. He had a slight Italian accent. My goodness, that voice was absolutely breathtaking.

"_Si, signore_?" I asked, looking up at his face. Oh wow, he was stunning. His light blonde locks framed his face beautifully; his features were something you would find in a painting. Perfect.

"_Parli inglese?_" he asked. The Italian rolling off his tongue was beautiful.

"Yes." I said carefully, thankful my mother had taught it to me. "_Anche se, non perfettamente_."

"Are you cold?" he asked slow enough for me to understand.

I shook my head. "No, _signore_, I am just trying to get home before the rain falls harder."

"Do you have and umbrella?" I blinked at the word. "_Un ombrello_" he supplied.

I shook my head. "No, _signore,_ I do not."

"Would you like to use mine?" he offered.

"Oh, no, _signore!_ I live very close to here. I will be home very soon. _Grazie, comunque_." I said.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

I nodded. "_Grazie signore._"

"Let me walk you home." He said. "I would like to make sure you get there okay."

"Thank you, _signore_." I said.

He opened his umbrella and walked with me to my house.

"I have realized I don't know your name." he said. I blinked at how fast he had spoken, so he repeated it in Italian for me. "_Ho capito che non conosco il tuo nome_."

I smiled. "My name is Isabella Swan. What is yours?"

"My name is Carlisle Cullen."

"Well, _Signor_ Cullen, I hope to see you around." I said quietly.

"I hope the same for you, Isabella." He said. The way he said my name made my legs wobble beneath me.

"_Ciao signor _Cullen." I said.

"_Ciao bella_." He said.

I felt heat rise to my cheeks. He had called me beautiful. Slowly, wanting to relish every single moment of the night with Mr. Cullen, I walked into my massive house.

"Isabella!" my mother called. "Where have you been?"

She was talking quickly, too quickly for me to understand. She wanted me to leave Italy when I got older and explore the world, and apparently I would need to know English to do that.

She sighed. "_Dove sei stato?_"

"I have been _marcia_ around." I said carefully. "I did not mean to be this late, _ma le_ _cose sono successe_. It was not_ piove_ when I left the house."

"Your dress." She gasped.

"There is no _fango o sporcizia_ on it." I said in defense. "Just _acqua piovana_."

She sighed. "Go get changed for dinner."

"Dinner?" I asked, the word foreign to me.

"_Cena_." She supplied.

I nodded and went up to my chamber to change out of my wet clothes. As I stripped off my soaking dress, I thought back to Mr. Cullen. Who was he? The only thing I knew about him was his name, and that he could speak both Italian and English extremely well.

He had looked merely twenty-four years old. Not much older than my age of seventeen.

My mother had intended on me being married by now, with children, but that was not what I wanted. I had never been attracted to any men.

Until now. Until Carlisle.

Oh, the name itself sent tingles through my body.

Was I in love? Could I have fallen in love with that god-like man at first sight? Was that even possible?

I pulled my hair out of the tight bun it had been curled into, letting the soft curls fall around my shoulders.

If he was as old as he looked, he would certainly be married by now, wouldn't he?

That sent my heart crashing into the ground.

"Isabella!" my father called. "_Cena!_"

I sighed, got into my evening dress and went downstairs to sit through a dinner without my love.

**Translations:**

_**Mi scusi, signorina**_**: Excuse me, miss.**

_**Si, signore?**_**: Yes sir?**

_**Parli inglese?: **_**Do you speak English?**

_**Anche se, non perfettamente**_**: Although, not perfectly.**

_**Ombrello**_**: Umbrella**

_**Singnore: **_**Sir**

_**Grazie, comunque:**_** Thanks, anyway.**

_**Grazie signore: **_**Thank you sir**

_**Ho capito che non conosco il tuo nome:**_** I have realized I don't know your name**

_**Ciao signor Cullen: **_**Bye, Mr. Cullen.**

_**Ciao bella: **_**Bye, beautiful**

_**Dove sei stato?:**_** Where have you been?**

_**Marcia: **_**Walking**

_**Ma la cose sono successe: **_**But things happened**

_**Piove: **_**Raining**

_**Fango o sporcizia: **_**Mud or dirt**

_**Acqua piovana: **_**Rainwater**

_**Cena: **_**Dinner(time)**

**AN: Well? What'd you think? Would you rather have the translations at the beginning or the end of the chapter? Sorry if the Italian gets a bit annoying, her English will get better as the story progresses.**


	2. Chapter 2: Foolish

**AN: LOTS OF ITALIAN in this chapter, so I put the translations right beside the word in BOLD **** Two chapters in one night, I'm addicted to Doctor Dreamy!**

Chapter 2: Foolish

That night, as I tried to fall asleep, I could not get my mind of Carlisle. His beautiful golden eyes would appear in my mind as soon as I would close my eyes. I hoped beyond hope that I would see him again tomorrow.

He was absolutely gorgeous, and he was a perfect gentleman. I wanted to be with him right now.

In fact, I was wondering what he was doing at this moment in time.

Was he with his wife? He was sure to be married. How could I love someone who I couldn't have? How was the world fair?

Or maybe he wasn't married. Maybe the gorgeous man of my dreams was available to me. Maybe I had a chance with him.

I felt foolish for thinking someone like him would be interested in me. How horrible for me to get my hopes up like this. How could I be so unbelievably foolish?

I sighed, with ice in my heart, I decided I would try and forget about him completely. Even though merely thinking about the things he could do to me was sending strange sensations through my body.

_Stop it._ I scolded myself. I needed to stop thinking about him this way. He didn't care about me. He was just being nice to me tonight, offering an umbrella, and walking me home.

The thought pained me, but it was the truth.

The next morning my nurse came into my room.

"Isabella, wake up." She said.

I sighed. "Must I?" I wanted to speak in Italian to her, but she wouldn't answer me if I did.

"Yes, you must." She said. "You must go out today. Your parents want you out of the house so the house can be properly decorated for the party tonight."

It took me a moment to fully understand what she was saying.

"The party is tonight?" I asked, panic seeping into my body.

"Yes!" she said, exasperated.

"I don't have a dress to wear!" I moaned.

"Yes you do." She said. "Your mother bought one for you. And your masquerade mask is ready for you to wear."

"Good." I said.

"Now, let us get you ready to go out, Isabella."

My nurse helped me into all of my garments, pulling tightly on my corset, before sliding a gown over my head and then putting my hair up.

"If I were you, I would take an umbrella today." She advised. "It is quite cloudy, and looks like it will rain."

I nodded. "Okay, I will grab one when I leave."

She smiled warmly. "You will make a man very happy one day."

I kept the smile planted on my face. "Thank you."

She kissed my cheek, and ushered me downstairs.

I walked out the door and looked around. I wasn't sure what I wanted to do today.

So, I walked around, hoping I would see someone in particular.

I kept my head up, searching for him.

"Isabella." A voice greeted me. A voice I had heard many times last night as I tried, unsuccessfully, to fall asleep.

I turned to see Carlisle standing behind me.

I smiled. "_Signor _Cullen."

"Isabella, you may call me Carlisle." He said. I loved the way my name just seemed to roll off his tongue effortlessly.

I smiled again. "Carlisle." I liked the way it sounded on my tongue.

"Would you like to walk with me?" he asked softly.

I nodded. "I would love that."

He smiled and began to walk with me.

"Your English is quite good." He complimented.

"Thank you." I said. "_Mia madre_ **(my mother) **wants me to travel _il mondo_ **(the world) **and says I need to know English to do that."

"English is known in some countries." He said.

I bit my lip. "_La mia famiglia_**(my family)**is having a party tonight. _Volete partecipare?_" **(Do you want to attend?)**

His lips turned upward in a heart stopping smile.

"I would love to, Isabella." He said.

God, did he know what it did to me when he called me by my name?

"It starts at seven o'clock." I said, keeping pace with him. "It is a masquerade party, _indossare una maschera_."**(Wear a mask.)**

"I have one that would be perfect for the occasion." He said.

I smiled. Inside, my heart was bursting through my chest in pure joy. He had not asked if he could bring anyone with him. And if he was with somebody, he would not be walking around with me right now.

"How old are you?" I asked softly.

"I am twenty five years old." I wasn't sure what he meant until he translated. "_Venti-cinque_.**(twenty-five)** How old are you?"

"_Diciasette._"**(seventeen)** I mumbled.

He looked surprised. "You are not _sposato?_"**(married)**

I shook my head. "No, but I could ask you the same thing?"

He smirked. "I was not born here, I recently moved here. Where I am from it is not common to be _sposato _at my age."

I nodded. "Why did you come here?"

"_Da visitare__**(**_**to visit)**some friends of mine, and for a job."

"What do you do?" I asked.

"I am a doctor." At my blank expression he translated. "_Dottore._"**(doctor)**

I nodded. "Do you make house calls?"

"When that is needed, yes."

I smiled. "How did you become a doctor so quickly?"

"_Formazione Avanzata_."**(advanced education)** He said. "I was the head of my class and _graduato_**(graduated) **early."

I nodded. "You must be very _brillante._"**(brilliant)** I complimented. "And very good."

He smiled. "I think so."

I knew if my mother or father saw me walking around with a twenty-five year old they would kill me. They would want me to be with someone closer to me in age. I felt dangerous with him. But I also felt comfortable.

He took me down to the beach and we sat down. The ground wasn't wet, and this dress hadn't been expensive anyway.

Carlisle smiled as he looked out at the water. Although it was cloudy today, the water still looked beautiful.

"This is my favourite place." He said. "_É così pacifico_." **(it's so peaceful)**

I nodded. "It is."

I felt comfortable sitting beside Carlisle. I wanted nothing more than to have him claim my mouth against his.

I could feel his eyes on me, so I turned to look at him.

"You are truly beautiful, Isabella." He whispered.

I felt heat creep up to my cheeks.

"_Grazie._" I whispered, unable to concentrate on trying to speak English.

He placed his palm on my cheek, and leaned toward me. My lips parted slightly.

I stared into his eyes, waiting for the moment when our lips would connect.

Something flashed through his eyes, and he took his hand away from my face and turned away from me.

I blinked in confusion.

"That would have been highly inappropriate." He glanced at me and saw my confused expression. "_Che sarebbe stato altamente inappropriato_." **(that would have been highly inappropriate)**

"How?" I whispered.

"You are underage." He said. Then translated. "_Minorenne_."**(underage)**

"_Che non ha nulla a che fare con questo!_"**(That has nothing to do with this!)** I said angrily. "_Le ragazze della mia età sono sposate con uomini di età superiore a te!_"**(Girls my age are married to men older than you!)**"

"Isabella that does not matter. I am _in modo significativo _**(significantly) **older than you. Although I wish something could happen, it cannot. It is not right."

"_Hai appena detto che si desidera possa succedere qualcosa!_"_**(**_**You just said you wish something could happen!)** I yelled. "Kiss me."

"No, Isabella." He said.

"_Per favore?_"**(please?)** I whispered.

"No, Isabella." I said.

I ground my teeth together. If he wouldn't do what I wanted, I would have to make the first move.

I placed both my hands on either side of his face, and pulled him towards me. I pressed my lips against his.

I yelped in surprise and jerked back.

"I told you so." He said.

"_Sei così freddo_…"**(you're so cold)** I whispered.

He nodded, face a bitter mask.

"It was…surprising." I said. "That's all."

He turned back to me. "Isabella, I am _pericoloso._"**(dangerous)**

"_Non mi interessa._**(I don't care)**" I said. "_Non dovete preoccuparvi di me._"**(You don't have to worry about me)**

"Yes, I do, Isabella." He whispered. "_Potrei farti del male._"**(I could hurt you)**

I turned his face back to mine. "_Mi fido di te con la mia vita._" **(I trust you with my life)**

"_Non si deve_." **(You shouldn't)** He said bitterly.

"_Ti ho incontrato ieri, e io già ti fidi, Carlisle. Non preoccuparti di farmi male._"**(I met you yesterday, and I already trust you, Carlisle. Do not worry about hurting me.)**

"Isabella…" he whispered, caressing my face.

"Kiss me." I whispered.

Slowly, he leaned toward me. I moved forward as our lips connected. This time I was ready for the surprising coolness of his body, and I didn't jerk back. Our lips molded together as if they were meant to be together.

His hands expertly pulled my curls out of the bun that was fastened to the top of my head, and raked his hands through my hair.

My hands moved to the back of his neck, and I ran my hands through his golden locks.

I was disappointed when he came away from me.

"Isabella, you must get back to your house before it starts to rain." He said.

"Carlisle, I would rather stay with you forever." I said. "_Non mi importa niente festa di stasera._"__**(I don't care about any party tonight.)**

He chuckled. "Let us go, Isabella."

I sighed, but followed him as he got up to walk away.


	3. Chapter 3: Festa

**AN: The title of this chapter means Party **** AND three chapters, one weekend? Holy crap…**

Chapter 3: _Festa_

That night, I was dressed in a deep purple gown and a beautiful black masquerade mask.

The dress was huge, and I could barely move in it, but I would find a way. I would do anything I could to be near Carlisle tonight.

Unfortunately, my parents would be able to find me easily in this outfit, so there was no way I could have any private moments with Carlisle.

My hair was pulled up into a tight bun. I would've rather had it floating around my shoulders, but my nurse would have none of it. She insisted it was more lady-like to have it up in a bun.

"The party will start in ten minutes, Isabella. Go downstairs to begin to greet everyone." She said.

I sighed, and walked downstairs.

My parents were at the front door, greeting our first guests.

I didn't recognize them, but soon after them a whole crowd of people walked in, and I was passed through them all to greet them.

In that crowd, unfortunately, was not the one person I wanted to see.

"Isabella!" my mother called. "_Si tratta di Alexander._" **(This is Alexander.) **Oh so she would talk to me around other people, but not in private.

"_Ciao._" I greeted him.

"_Ciao, bella._" He said with a smile.

My parents left us to talk.

"_Come stai?_" **(How are you?)** He asked.

"_Sto bene, e tu?_" **(I'm good, and you?) **I answered.

"_Bene, bene._" **(Good, good.) **He said.

And then there was an awkward silence.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a familiar blonde head in a black suit.

"_Mi scusi._" (**Excuse me)** I said, and moved away from him.

"Isabella." An absolutely delicious and sensual voice whispered over me.

"_Dottor Cullen_." **(Doctor Cullen) **I sighed happily. Happy to be near him again. I felt in place now.

"_Come è stata la tua notte?_" **(How has your night been?) **He asked.

"_Orribile, fino a che non venne._" **(Horrible, until you came.) **I said as he began to twirl me around the dance floor.

He smiled. "_Contento di aver potuto fare meglio per te, Isabella_. **(Glad I could make it better for you, Isabella.) **If your parents see us…"

"_Si potrebbe pensare che erano solo di essere gentile con me_." **(They would think you were just being polite to me.) **I said. "_Carlisle, non mi interessa quello che pensano affatto. Sono felice in questo momento._" **(Carlisle, I don't care what they think at all. I'm happy right now.)**

He smiled, but it annoyed me that I could barely see his eyes. I leaned forward, wanting to kiss him.

"No, Isabella." He said softly.

I pouted "_Perché no?_"** (Why not?)**

"_Isabella, sarebbe altamente inopportuno qui._" **(Isabella, it would be highly inappropriate here.) **He said.

"_Vieni con me._" **(Come with me.) **I said, pulling him away.

"_Dove stiamo andando?_" he hissed.

"Somewhere we won't be seen." I said, comfortable speaking English now that only Carlisle would hear me. "Somewhere no one will go."

I pulled him up the staircase and into my bedroom.

I shut the door behind us, leaving us in darkness, except for the natural light of moon shining through my window from the balcony.

"Is it appropriate in here?" I asked, moving to wear I knew he was standing. I reached up and pulled his mask away from his face.

He sighed. "It is inappropriate anywhere, Isabella. This is wrong."

"How can something so wrong feel so right, Carlisle?" I asked.

His hands came up behind my head and untied the ribbon securing my mask to my face. His eyes were hypnotic, and I found myself getting lost in them.

He stared down at me, an intense fire burning strongly in his topaz eyes. He leaned down and pressed his cool lips softly against my forehead.

"Oh Isabella…" he sighed into my hair.

"Carlisle…" I whispered.

"Isabella!" my mother's voice called from the staircase.

"Hide!" I hissed to Carlisle. In a rush I tore my hair out of its tight bun, and lay down on my bed, trying looking sick, while Carlisle slipped into my closet.

"Isabella, are you in here?" my mother asked, opening my door.

"Yes." I croaked.

"What is wrong? Why aren't you at the party?" she asked.

"I'm feeling ill." I said quietly.

"I'll have your nurse come in and watch over, to make sure you're okay."

"No! That's really okay, let her have fun tonight." I said quickly. "I'll be fine."

"Change out of your dress, and get some rest." She said.

I nodded. "Yes, mother."

She left my room, and the moonlight lit it again. I sighed in relief as two arms wrapped around my waist.

"Carlisle." I said happily.

"Would you like me to leave while you change out of your dress?" he murmured.

I turned to look at him.

"No, you don't have to leave."

"_Isabella, sei sicuro di aver capito cosa ho detto?_" **(Isabella, are you sure you understood what I said?)** he asked.

"Yes, I understood. It's dark, you won't be able to see anything, as long as you look away from me." I said.

His arms left my waist, and I slid out of bed to get everything I needed.

I slid the dress off, but soon faced a problem. I couldn't turn the right way to untie my corset.

"Carlisle?" I whispered.

"Yes, Isabella?" he asked from the bed.

"I need some help." I said, feeling heat creep to my face. "I can't untie my corset."

I felt his hands on my shoulders, and I felt them slowly work their way down to the bottom of my corset to untie the bow there. I felt it untie at the bottom, and then felt the ribbon through the loops slide out, immediately loosening the corset. I had to hold it up to keep it from sliding off. I could breathe nicely again.

"Is that better, Isabella?" he asked, his voice a whisper against my bare neck.

I nodded.

"_Molto meglio._" **(So much better.) **I said, unable to concentrate on speaking English.

I leaned back against his cool form. His hands were on my shoulders again.

"Isabella, you must finish getting changed." He said softly.

"_Io sono perfettamente soddisfatto qui in piedi come questo con lei, signor Cullen._" **(I'm perfectly content standing right here like this with you, Mr. Cullen.)** I said.

His hands left my body, and I sighed and finished getting completely changed. I slid into bed to have Carlisle's cool arms wrap around me again. I smiled, and leaned against his chest.

"You are still in a suit." I noted.

"Yes, but that is okay." He said softly.

"Does that mean you are not staying for the night?" I asked sadly.

"Unfortunately, that guess is quite accurate." He said.

I sighed unhappily.

Until an idea popped into my head.

"Can I come with you? I want to see where you live." I said.

He stared into my eyes.

"What if your parents or nurse come in to check on you and find that you are gone?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I'll come up with something."

"I don't know, Isabella."

I looked up at him through my eyes lashes.

"_Si prega di Cullen dottore?_" **(Please Doctor Cullen?)**


	4. Chapter 4: Too Fast

Chapter 4: Too Fast

Twenty minutes later I was in the front foyer of Carlisle's home.

"_È così grande qui dentro!_" **(It's so big in here!) **I gasped in wonder. I had Carlisle's jacket wrapped around my shoulders.

"Not bigger than your house." He chuckled, and then called. "Jasper! I'm home!"

"Who?" I asked.

"My nephew, Jasper."

"Hello, ma'am." Said a blonde male standing in the doorway to my right, he looked like he was around my age. He had a strange accent. He was American. "I'm Jasper Whitlock, pleasure to meet you." He stuck his hand out for me to shake.

"Nice to meet you too." I said, shaking his hand.

"This is Isabella." Carlisle said, placing his hands lightly on my shoulders.

Jasper nodded, smiling slightly. "I'll see you two later."

Jasper disappeared.

"Come, let's sit." Carlisle said, leading me into his main living area. I sat down on his couch and leaned back against it.

"Would you like anything to drink or eat?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No thank you."

"Are you sure, Isabella? I want you to be comfortable." He said, sitting beside me.

I moved closer to him, and rested against him.

"I'm perfectly comfortable, Carlisle." I said. "You need not worry about me."

He smiled, and placed his arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer to him.

I smiled and leaned my head back against him.

He stroked my hair.

I turned so I was facing him.

"There is something different about you." I whispered.

He didn't say anything.

"I don't know what it is, but there is something about you." I said.

He shrugged, still not saying anything.

"What is so different about you?" I whispered. "What is it?"

He still didn't answer me, so I moved forward, closer to his face.

My legs were now on either side of his hips, meaning I was straddling him.

I leaned forward, and kissed his neck. I felt a hardness in his pants, but before I knew what was happening, Carlisle was gone and I was alone on the couch. I blinked and looked around in confusion.

He was standing in the doorway of the living room.

"_Come sei arrivato lì così in fretta?_" **(How did you get over there so fast?) **I asked in a rush.

He didn't say anything for a few moments.

"That is what's different about me." He said.

"_Che cosa sei?_"** (What are you?)** I demanded.

"_Un mostro._"**(A monster.)** He said sadly. "_Una bestia._" **(A beast.)**

I waited for him to explain further.

"_Isabella, io sono un vampiro._" **(Isabella, I am a vampire.) **he said.

"_Un vampiro?_"I exploded. "_È sdraiata stronzo! I vampiri non esistono! Come hai potuto mentire a me?_ _Mi fidavo di te! Come hai potuto mentire a me piace questo? Come hai potuto?_" **(You lying asshole! Vampires don't exist! How could you lie to me? I trusted you! How could you lie to me like this? How could you?)**

He was quiet, and I was furious.

"_Me ne vado, Carlisle. Non voglio parlare con te di nuovo!_" (**I'm leaving, Carlisle. I do not want to talk to you again!) **I said, tearing his jacket off of my shoulders.

I made a move to leave, but his hand shot out, stopping me.

"_Non sto mentendo, Isabella. Non ho la forza dentro di me per farlo._" (**I am not lying to you, Isabella. I do not have the strength inside of me to do that.) **He said softly. "_Per favore, cerca di calmarsi e di ascoltare a me, amore mio._" **(Please, try to calm down and listen to me, my love.)**

"_Non chiamatemi il vostro amore!_" **(Do not call me your love!) **I spat bitterly.

"Isabella, please sit down." He whispered. "Calm down. I want to talk to you."

"Why should I listen to you?" I demanded.

"Because I am not lying to you." He said. "I am a vampire."

"_Dimostrarlo._"** (Prove it.)** I commanded.

He sighed, and lifted me off the ground with one hand.

I yelped in surprise.

"Is that enough proof, Isabella?" he asked, putting my down.

"You're just strong." I said.

"_Imploro il tuo sangue, Isabella. Il tuo sangue canta per me._" **(I crave your blood, Isabella. Your blood sings to me.) **he said softly. "I want nothing more than to drink it from your body."

"_Parole._" **(Words.) **I spat.

He sighed, and then was gone. Seconds later, he was in front of me again, holding a newspaper in his hand.

"This was outside on the driveway, Isabella." He said.

My eyes widened. "_Tu non eri mentire?_" **(You weren't lying?)**

"No, Isabella. I don't have it in me to lie to you." He said. "You are my mate."

"Mate?" I asked.

"_Tu sei la mia compagna, Isabella. Io vi ho amato dalla prima volta che i miei occhi trovato il tuo bel viso. Non potrei dirti perché avresti pensato che fossi un pazzo. Il mio Isabella, desidero farti mia, come voglio essere tuo, e solo tuo. Per favore, non mi odiano per mantenere una cosa del genere da te, amore mio._" **(You are my mate, Isabella. I have loved you since the first time my eyes found your beautiful face. I could not tell you because you would have thought I was a crazy man. My Isabella, I wish to make you mine, as I wish to be yours, and only yours. Please do not hate me for keeping such a thing from you, my love.) **He said.

"_Oh Carlisle ... non so cosa dire._" **(Oh Carlisle…I don't know what to say.)**

"_Che ami me sarebbe sufficiente._" **(That you love me would be enough.) **He said, looking at me through his thick eyelashes. "_Ti amo, Isabella._" **(I love you, Isabella.)**

My breath caught in my throat. "_Ti amo, signor Cullen._"

Joy lit his face as he kissed me. My hands tugged on his hair, pulling him closer to me. He pushed me up against the wall, and I gasped.

"Did I hurt you?" he whispered.

"No, you just surprised me." I said.

He smiled, and our lips met again. His tongue traced along my bottom lip, silently begging for my lips to part. I complied as our tongues explored one another.

A small moan escaped from him as I lifted my legs around his waist.

His mouth came away from mine, and moved to my neck, right above my pulse.

"_Delizioso._" **(Delicious) **he said.

"You can have it, Carlisle." I whispered. "_Il mio sangue, è tuo._" **(My blood, it's yours.)**

He pulled away from me. "Isabella, we are moving too quickly. I met you yesterday."

I sighed. "You are right."

He smiled. "In good time, Isabella, I promise you this."

I smiled, and detached myself from him.

"Allow me to take you home." He said, and flung me onto his back.

At an inhuman speed he raced through the streets, and climbed up to my bedroom.

He lay me down into my bed.

"Get some rest, _Il mio amore_." **(My love.)** he whispered, pressing his cool lips against my forehead.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" I whispered.

"Hopefully." He said. "Now, get some rest."

"_Buona notte, mia bella bestia._" **(Good night, my beautiful beast.)** I whispered.

"_Sogni d'oro, mia bella Isabella._" **(Sweet dreams, my beautiful Isabella.) **he whispered as I drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Surprise

Chapter 5: Surprise

When I my eyes fluttered open, I remembered everything that had happened the night before. I smiled, relishing in the thought that Carlisle loved me.

Yes, it scared me that he was a vampire, but I could live with it. I could deal with it. I couldn't wipe the grin off of my face, no matter how hard I tried. I leaned back against my pillows.

Was this what it was like to be in love? The feeling that the world revolved around that one person; the thought that if something bad happened to them, your world would crumble.

I sighed in happiness. I wanted to see Carlisle again today. I would definitely see him.

"Isabella!" my mother called, coming into my room.

"Yes, mother?" I asked wearily.

"Get dressed quickly. We have a lot to do today." She said. "Are you feeling better?"

I nodded. "Yes, I am. Call my nurse and I'll be ready shortly."

Moments later my nurse came to my room and helped me get into my corset.

I sighed as she pulled my dress over my head, for once my chocolate curls were floating around my shoulders.

It was light blue, and went down to the floor. It had long sleeves that stretched past my wrists. I sighed again. What could my mother have me doing today?

"Let's go, Isabella." My nurse said, ushering me out of my bedroom.

I sighed as I went down to meet my mother.

"Yes, mother?" I asked.

She smiled at me. "You and I are going to go meet with Alexander."

"Who?" I asked, mind going blank.

Her face went stern. "Isabella, I introduced him to you last night. Alexander, remember?"

Oh, now I remembered.

"Oh." I said.

"So, let's go." She said, pulling me outside. We got into our carriage and she talked to me again.

"He could potentially be your future husband." She said. "I want you on your best behaviour."

"My what?" I stammered.

"He could be your husband, Isabella." She said. "Please, pay attention today. Do not stare off into the wind."

"Mother, I am not interested in Alexander." I said. "I don't want to marry him."

"If you get to know him that may change your mind." She said. "You are getting older now, Isabella, and you aren't married yet."

"I'm seventeen!" I yelled. "Mother, I do not want to be a housewife!"

"Do you think I wanted to be a housewife?" she snapped. I recoiled against her harsh tone. "Isabella, I never wanted to be just a housewife. I wanted to travel the world. But when I met your father, things changed. I was merely fourteen years old when I married him. And two years later I was pregnant with you." she said.

"Mother, I don't even know Alexander. I don't want to be married. I would rather travel!"

"And Alexander can travel with you." she said. "Now, we're here. Let us go, and meet him."

We got out of the carriage to see Alexander standing outside the Trevi Fountain. **(Famous fountain in Italy)**

"_Ciao!_" he called out to us. He greeted my mother and me with the regular kiss on each cheek.

We sat with him on a bench, and I couldn't help but stare around me, looking for my mate. I didn't pay attention to their conversation. In all honesty I didn't care about what they were talking about.

The sun was glaring down at me. This made me wonder what happened to Carlisle in the sun.

I leaned back against the bench. Thoughts of Carlisle floating around my brain. The way he kissed me...the way he held on to me...the way my name seemed to just roll perfectly off his tongue...

"_Isabella? Sei prestando attenzione?_"** (Isabella? Are you paying attention?)** My mother asked.

"_No, mamma non lo sono._" (**No mother I'm not**.**)** I said. "_Mi piacerebbe andare a casa_." **(I would like to go home.)**

I stood up and began to walk home when Alexander's hand came onto my shoulder, stopping me from going any further.

"I know you don't want to be here." he whispered. I was surprised he knew English, and surprised that he was speaking in English to me. "You want to be with someone else. It's clear as day on your face, Isabella. Do not stay for me. Stay for your mother."

I shook my head. "Please tell her that I'll be home later."

I walked away from alexander, and went to the only place I wanted to be. I knocked on his door and moments later Jasper opened it.

"Isabella." he said with a smile.

"Hello Jasper." I said. "Is Carlisle here?"

He nodded. "He's in his office. Up the stairs, and it's the third door on your left."

"Thank you Jasper." I said, and went up the stairs. There were paintings along the walls in the hallway. I was mesmerized by the beauty of them.

When I got to Carlisle's office, I knocked on the closed door.

"Come in." he called. Oh his voice! His beautiful, beautiful voice!

Slowly, I opened the door.

"Isabella." he greeted. He never looked up from the papers he was hunched over, but I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Carlisle." I greeted with a smile.

"How are you, Isabella?" he asked, looking up at me. There must have been something in my eyes that told him something was wrong, because his eyes clouded with concern. "What is wrong, Isabella?" he asked softly, standing up and coming over to me.

"Carlisle...my mother wants me to get married." I sputtered. "She...she found this man around my age to marry me..."

I looked up into his eyes. "I don't know how I'm going to get out of it."

"We will work through it." he promised. "If you end up having to go through with the marriage, there are ways to work around it."

"Like what?" I asked.

"Like running away." he said simply.

"I will still be bound to him, Carlisle." I said. "I don't want to be bound to him in any way shape or form."

"We will work it out, Isabella." he said, pulling me into the comfort of his arms and softly kissing the top of my head. "You will be perfectly fine."

"I want to leave, Carlisle." I whispered. "My mother is going to force me to get married if I stay here."

"Isabella, believe me when I say this, you will be fine. Nothing will happen. Not while I'm around." I rested my head against his chest. I did believe that he wouldn't ever allow anything to happen to me, but I still didn't want to take any chances. I sighed in content as he held on to me.

"Carlisle, can I stay like this forever?" I asked softly.

He chuckled. "You would get tired very quickly."

I smiled. "You would catch me if I fell."

"Of course I would, my love." he whispered. "As long as I am with you, you will never fall."

My smile grew and Carlisle pulled me over to the large leather chaise in the corner of his office.

"No one can know about us, Carlisle." I whispered.

He sighed. "I know."

"If my parents found out..." I gulped at the thought.

"I know, Isabella." he sighed again.

"I know why you said it was inappropriate before." I said. "I understand why now."

"We are kidding ourselves here." he said softly. "We shouldn't be together."

Tears pooled in my eyes.

"I know." I whispered. "But I can't stop thinking about you when I'm away from you."

"I know exactly how you feel." he said quietly.

"Make me like you." I said suddenly. "Then I can be with you. Carlisle, make me like you."

"Isabella...I can't do that."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Firstly, you are young. You do not know the consequences. And, if I were to change you now, it would be highly inappropriate in the future for me to have you as my..."

"As your...?" I asked.

He hesitated. "As my...wife."

I smiled. "You want to marry me?"

"One day, yes I would."

I pressed my lips softly against his. "I would like that too."

He grinned. "I hoped you would."

"Carlisle...one day...will you make me like you?"

He sighed. "That would be completely your choice, Isabella."

I stared up at him. "I want to be with you forever."

"You don't understand the consequences..." he whispered. "You wouldn't age, you would be unable to have children, and you would never be able to see your family again. You would have to leave your life behind."

I bit my lip. "I understand. But what I would get in return is something greater than that."

"We will have to wait a few years." he said. "In the future I believe that it will be inappropriate for a man of my age to be...involved with someone as young as you."

I nodded. "Okay. So I have a few years."

He smiled. "Isabella, you are beautiful."

I felt heat creep into my face. "Thank you."

"You never need to thank me for complimenting you, my love."

I smiled. "I think I'm in love with you, Carlisle."

"That is music to my ears, my love." he said.

I grinned. "Then I love you, Carlisle."

"Oh my love, I love you too." He pressed his lips against my forehead.

I sighed happily, trying not to think about what I would have to face when I got home. "Can I stay here forever?" I asked. "I never want to go home."

He chuckled. "You must go home at some time, _mio amore_." **(My love.)**

"Why?" I asked. "If I go home, my mother will never let me leave again."

He chuckled. "You will have to face her sometime."

I sighed. "I don't want to, though."

He smiled. "I don't want you to leave either, but unfortunately you must."

"I can stand to stay a little longer." I said. "If you don't mind."

"I will never mind when it comes to you, Isabella." He said.

I grinned. "Good to know."

We sat like that together for a while longer, just talking to each other. It set my mind at ease to know that I was cared for here.

I got up sadly. I didn't want to leave his side.

"I will see you in a very short amount of time, Isabella." He whispered.

I smiled. "I sincerely hope so."

He kissed me once more, before I began my trek home.

When I got to my house, I braced myself before opening the door. I would be in so much trouble.

"Hello?" I called.

"Oh, hello Isabella." My mother said, coming into view in front of me. "How nice of you to join us."

I bit my lip.

"You were very, very, immature today, Isabella." She scolded. "You embarrassed me and our family. You should be ashamed of yourself."

I looked down at the floor.

"I'm sorry, mother." I said. "But I couldn't stay there any longer."

"Then you cannot stay here any longer." She said.

"What?" I sputtered.

"I want you to pack your things and get out." She said.

"Renée," my father said, coming into the room. "That isn't fair."

"Stay out of this, Charlie." She snapped. "Isabella, go and gather your things, and get out."

I blinked rapidly. "You're kidding, right?"

She shook her head. "I am serious."

"Fine then." I said, taking a deep breath, and pushing past her. "I'll pack my things."

I was shaking as I threw my belongings into the large suitcase my father had purchased for me a few years ago. Where could I go? How could I survive?

Well, I knew where there was a possibility as to where I could go.

There was a light tapping on my balcony door, and I turned to see Carlisle standing out on my balcony. I walked to the door and opened it for him, letting him inside.

"What's wrong, _mio amore_?" he whispered. "I can feel how upset you are."

"My mother kicked me out." I whispered. "I have to leave."

"What?" he whispered. "Oh, Isabella, I am so sorry."

I shook my head. "Don't be sorry."

"Someone's coming." He whispered, vanishing from my side.

My nurse came into my room, and hugged me tight.

"Isabella, I tried to talk her out of it, but she won't budge on it." She said. "I am very sorry."

"Don't be." I said. "I'll find somewhere to go."

She sighed. "Are you packed?"

I nodded. "I am."

She hugged me once more, before kissing my cheek, and exiting my room.

Carlisle's cool arms wrapped around my waist.

"You can stay with me, _mio amore._" He murmured. "You will always have a place to stay with me."

"Thank you." I whispered. "Thank you so much."

"No need to thank me, _mio amore._" He said softly.

I took a deep breath. "Well, I better get going."

"I will meet you on the corner to help you get to my home." He said, disappearing again.

I dragged my suitcase downstairs, and walked out the front door, not saying goodbye to anyone.

Carlisle appeared at my side, and picked my bag up. It was dark out by now. Almost seven thirty.

I walked with him to his large house, and walked inside.

"Jasper," Carlisle called. "I have something to share with you."

Jasper slowly appeared in the front foyer.

"Isabella knows about us, there is no need to walk slowly." Carlisle said. "And also, Isabella will be living here."

Something flashed through Jasper's eyes, too quick for me to know what it was.

"That's fine, Carlisle." He said. "I need to go…hunt."

Jasper excused himself and disappeared.

I bit my lip.

"Jasper has problems with his self-control, Isabella." Carlisle explained. "When he was turned into a vampire, he started solely on human blood. When he found me, I taught him to adapt to drinking animal blood. It's harder for him to be around humans. Especially a human with such delicious smelling blood as yourself."

I felt my face heat as we walked up to the top floor.

Carlisle chuckled. "There is no need to be embarrassed _mio amore_."

I shrugged. "It's strange having people tell me how delicious I smell."

"I hope you get used to it." He laughed.

He opened a door, revealing a bedroom.

I looked inside, and gasped in shock.


	6. Chapter 6: My Beautiful Beast

AN: _Mio amore _means my love, Carlisle will say it to Bella so much I figured it'd just be easier to have the translation up here.

Chapter 6: My Beautiful Beast

I stared around the room in wonder. It was huge in here.

The bed itself was gigantic, and only filled about an eighth of the room. The rest of the room was filled with furniture. It wasn't crowded; it was spacious. There was a small desk in the corner with a leather chair in front of it. There was an armoire in against a wall, and a closet on the other side of the room. A huge window adorned with a window seat, and a rather large book case filled with books.

"It's huge in here." I whispered.

He chuckled. "Oh, _mio amore_, you have not seen the rest of the house."

I stared at him, mouth agape.

He chuckled again. "It is getting late. You should sleep."

I glanced at the clock. "Carlisle, it is not even eight o'clock yet."

"But you are tired." He noted as a yawn escaped my mouth.

I glowered at him as he laughed at me.

"I need to get changed." I said softly.

"Are you wearing a corset?" He asked softly.

I nodded, face heating.

"Would you like some help with it?" he asked, even softer.

I nodded again.

Carlisle helped me out of my dress, and began to work on my corset.

Again, it was very intimate for the both of us, and I couldn't help but feel embarrassed.

When the corset was able to come off, Carlisle left the room, promising to be back before I fell asleep. Quickly, I changed out of my daytime clothes, and got into my sleepwear. I climbed into the massive bed, and moments later Carlisle's cool, strong arms, wrapped around my waist.

He pressed his lips ever so softly against my neck, right where my pulse was. I smiled against his touch.

"_Mio amore, _you need your sleep." He murmured.

I sighed. "You're right, Carlisle. But I don't want to sleep."

He chuckled softly. "_Mio amore, _I will be here when you wake up. Sleep."

I rolled over so I was facing him.

"I don't want to stop looking at you." I whispered.

"_Mio amore,_ I understand completely, but you must sleep." He said. "It may be early, but you have had a long and stressful day. I will not leave your side once tonight."

I sighed quietly, but rested my head against his chest and fell asleep.

When I woke up, as Carlisle promised, he was still lying beside me.

"Good morning _mio amore_." He murmured.

"Good morning." I whispered.

"How was your sleep?" he asked.

"Good." I said softly. "How was your night?"

"I watched you sleep." He said quietly. "You talk in your sleep."

I felt my face heat. "I do?"

He nodded, corners of his mouth twitching upward. "You said my name a few times."

I groaned. "Please don't tell me anymore."

He chuckled. "_Mio amore,_ there is nothing to be ashamed of."

"It's embarrassing!" I hissed.

He laughed. "_Mio amore, _I'm sure I've told you this before, you never have to be embarrassed around me."

I sighed, still slightly embarrassed.

His arms tightened around me. "I can feel that you want to ask me a question."

I nodded, biting my lip in hesitation.

"What is it, _mio amore_?" he asked softly.

"You just…never sleep?" I asked quietly.

"No I don't. There is no need for it. I never get tired." He said.

"_Che dire ciò che si mangia_?" **(What about what you eat?)** I asked in a rush.

"Well, as you know I feed on animal blood. That sustains and keeps me going. Of course, it doesn't taste as good as human blood, nor does it satisfy me completely, but it keeps me alive and makes me less of a monster." He said.

"_La mia bestia bella._" **(My beautiful beast.) **I cooed. "_Non sarai mai un mostro per me_." **(You will never be a monster to me.)**

**AN: I know how short it is, but I'm sick and wasn't sure how else to continue this chapter. Sorry for how long it took! But now I should have more time to write.**


	7. Chapter 7: Frustration

**AN: Christmas smut, Christmas smut, la la la la la la! I meant to post this last night, but I was so tired, and I only had about half of it done…that wouldn't have exactly worked.**

**Oh, and I warned you all about the lemons. **** hope you enjoy the sexy doctor Cullen.**

Chapter 7: Frustration

I was lying on Carlisle's bed, awaiting his return. He had just run off to do some paperwork, and had told me he'd be back in a few minutes.

I leaned back against the soft pillows, relishing in the warmth and comfort of it.

Living in a house with two vampires wasn't bad. It was actually quite pleasant. I had been living here for about two months already, and I was completely comfortable.

Well, I had been completely comfortable the day after I moved in.

As these thoughts entered my head, Carlisle returned and began peppering my neck with intimate kisses.

I smiled against his cool touch. His hand moved onto my stomach. I smiled even bigger, feeling the coolness of his hand though the soft fabric between the connection.

I sighed in happiness. Carlisle's lips worked wonders on my bare skin. My hands snaked into his hair, and I pulled his face up to mine. He kissed my lips passionately, and I smiled against the kiss.

No, we hadn't really gone farther than this. Carlisle was afraid. He was afraid he was going to hurt me. I had told him numerous times that I would be fine, but he wouldn't budge.

Well tonight, I wasn't giving up.

When I felt him start to break away from me, I held him tighter and kissed him harder.

My sexual frustration had been welling up inside of me long enough, and now I was going to put an end to it.

A small moan escaped from him, and this time he succeeded in pulling away. He was much stronger than me.

"What are you doing, _moi amore_?" he asked. "You will be the death of me."

"And _you _will be the death of me, you…you…_stuzzicare_!"** (tease) **I said, exasperated.

He cocked an eyebrow at me. "What?"

"You keep kissing me like this and treating me like this so intimately and yet you refuse to have sex with me!" I yelled.

He sighed. "Isabella, you know why I won't."

"That doesn't matter!" I yelled. "_Non mi importa se mi hai fatto male! Sei fastidioso me!_" **(I don't care if you hurt me! You are annoying me!)**

He sighed, obviously considering.

I heard him mutter something like, "Damn the consequences." I wasn't sure what it meant, but it led him to move on top of me, and trail kisses down my neck to my chest.

His hands expertly undid the buttons on the top of my night gown, and kept kissing me.

For a split second he was gone, to lock the door, but seconds later he was back, lips back on my skin.

I moaned softly as he took one of my breasts into his mouth, teasing the hardened nipple with his teeth. His other hand massaged my other breast.

He left my breasts to make his way down to my stomach, and pop open more buttons.

He could not move any slower if his life depended on it! Finally, his hands made it to the bottom button, and I was completely on display for him.

He cupped my aching heat in his hand, and I moaned loudly, waiting impatiently for him to work his magic.

He chuckled. "_Mio amore,_ I can feel how wet you already are for me."

"Carlisle…" I moaned.

He chuckled again. "Slowly, _mio amore_, I cannot risk hurting you."

"How would you hurt me?" I asked. "_Mi fido di te._" **(I trust you.)**

Slowly, one of his fingers entered me.

I moaned loudly.

"_Mio amore, _you haven't been as 'clean' as your parents may assume."

"I have more experience than you think, _Signor _Cullen."

"Well none of your past...experiences will live up to this, i promise you that." He said.

"Someone's cocky." I laughed, as his finger pumped in and out of me. He added in a second finger to add to my already imense pleasure.

"You have no idea, _mio amore._" He winked.

I moaned as his fingers left me, but stared at him as he bent his head down to me.

My sharp intake of breath made him pause.

He looked up at me, question in his eyes. I nodded, assuring him it was okay to continue, and he bent down to my centre again.

His mouth pressed against my soaking folds, and his tongue darted inside.

The things his mouth could do were thousands of times better than what his hands could.

My back arched, and my hand tangled itself in his hair, pressing his face closer to me. My hips bucked towards his mouth, wanting our connection to never break. Tingles of pleasure shot through my body.

As he licked up the sweet juices, seemingly pouring out of me, I moaned loudly. I didn't care if Jasper was in the house. It just felt too good.

Carlisle seemed to be finished cleaning me up, but I definitely wasn't worn out yet. I pushed him onto his back, and tore at his shirt. The amazing feeling from Carlisle's mouth on me was still coursing through me.

He helped me unbutton his shirt, as my shaking hands were doing a horrible job at it. I shimmied my way down to his pants, and undid them, taking any undergarments with his pants as I slid them off of him.

His erection sprang free, and I was shocked at the size of his length. My hands glided over the lengthy hardness of it.

I grasped it in my hand, fingers barely touching and I began to pump it, fast.

He moaned and threw his head back against the headboard.

I smiled, loving what I did to him. His hips bucked upward, wanting more.

I leaned forward, and swirled my tongue around the tip, licking up the bead of semen that had begun to form already.

I smiled as he moaned loudly, and I proceeded to bob my whole mouth up and down on him. I wanted to try and take him all in my mouth at once, but I knew that it would be too much and I would probably end up throwing up, which definitely wouldn't be a good thing.

So, I massaged the base of his hard length with my hand.

He moaned, but pulled me away from him.

I stared at him, rejection stinging me.

He must have seen it on my face, because he reassured me in a second.

"_Mio amore,_ I want to come while I am buried deep inside of you." He said, and proceeded to flip me over, and hover above me. My god his voice did wonders to me; body and soul.

He positioned himself at my aching centre. I pushed myself forward, wanting him to hurry up.

As he entered inside me, my world exploded in passion.

He paused, allowing me to adjust to his size. I moaned and ground myself against him.

He chuckled and began to slowly pump in and out of me.

"_Più veloce, Carlisle, per favour._" **(Faster, Carlisle, please.)** I panted.

And faster, he moved.

Our orgasms came together, and my world rocked as he shot his cold semen into my body.

He slowly pulled out of me, and darted into the bathroom to grab some towels to clean us up. Then, he moved up the bed, pulled the covers on top of me and wrapped his cool arms around me.

"Are you in any pain?" he whispered.

I shook my head sleepily. "I'm perfectly fine."

"Good." He said, kissing the top of my head lightly. "Go to sleep, _mio amore_. I'll still be here when you wake up."


	8. Chapter 8: Newcomer

Chapter 8: Newcomer

When I woke up I could literally _feel_ the tension in the room.

I glanced at Carlisle to see his jaw set, mouth a tight line of angriness, face a mask of bitterness.

I rolled over, feigning a yawn, and pretending to go back to sleep.

"I know you are awake." He said, voice quiet but angry.

I rolled over to face him.

"What's wrong?" I asked, propping myself up on one elbow.

"What's wrong?" he repeated, disbelief tinting his tone. "As if you don't know."

What did Carlisle know that I didn't?

"I honestly don't know." I said, embarrassment and rejection stabbed me like a knife. "What did I do?"

"Nothing," he said bitterly. "It's what I did."

"What did you do?" I demanded, getting angry.

He pulled the blanket off of me and pointed to my thighs.

I gasped in shock.

Lightly, he placed his hand on them, and I realized what had happened.

They were bruises that matched his hand print on my thigh.

I groaned, realizing that he thought I was hurt.

He covered me with the blanket, either to cover up the bruises, or to cover myself up so I wouldn't get cold.

"Carlisle, I'm not in any pain." I said.

He laughed a bitter laugh. "I know the monster that I am, and I know that I hurt you."

I put my hands on either side of his face, and turned his head so he was looking at me.

"I'm perfectly fine." I said. "You didn't hurt me. Not at all."

Again, he laughed that bitter laugh of his that made my heart break. "Isabella, look at yourself. You are bruised."

"But I don't feel any pain!" I said, exasperated. "Carlisle, I'm not hurt in any way at all. In fact, I was feeling really good until you started acting like this!"

"Do not lie, Isabella!" he hissed angrily.

"I'm not lying!" I yelled. "If you hurt me, I would tell you so you could look me over to make sure I was okay!"

I was surprised at my English. Normally when I got this angry I slipped back into Italian.

"Isabella, I have hurt you. The proof is right there on your legs." He said, anger clear in his tone. "I hurt you, Isabella. I will never be able to forgive myself."

I stared at him.

"What are you saying?" I whispered.

"I can't bear to hurt you again, _mio amore_." He said quietly. "I can't hurt you again…it would kill me. What if I had bitten you last night? Or what if my actions had led to you being severely injured? What if I had accidentally snapped your neck?"

I flinched against his tone, and looked away.

"I knew the risks of being with you when you revealed what you were to me." I said quietly. "I knew what could or couldn't happen. I knew the consequences when I agreed to live with you. Carlisle, they're just a couple bruises. I'll live."

"Yea, but you might not next time." He said bitterly.

"Carlisle, stop it." I said. "I'm not in pain, I'm perfectly fine. I promise you, Carlisle, I'm fine."

He looked at me, and I could see pain in his eyes.

"Isabella, you do not understand the emotional pain this puts me through." He whispered. "I have caused pain to the one person I have loved in my entire being as a vampire."

I paused; there was no way I could get myself through that argument.

"Carlisle, I was completely happy before you were so angry." I said, hearing promise ring through my tone. "Believe me, you didn't hurt me one bit."

He sighed, and I stared into his eyes, not backing down for a minute. I would not allow him to wallow in self-remorse for something that he didn't do.

"Are you sure you are in no pain?" he asked, professional tone seeping into his voice.

I smiled. "Positive. I'm fine."

Relief seeped into him; I could see it in the way his shoulders slumped forward.

He looked at me, as if trying to find some sort of doubt or pain in my eyes.

I knew there was none there, because I was perfectly fine. Convincing Carlisle of this was the main problem.

I lightly pressed my lips against his, and got up from the bed. I stretched my stiff muscles after not moving after our…nightly activities last night.

"Are you sure you're not sore?" Carlisle asked softly.

I nodded. "Just stiff."

He sighed. "Isabella I need you tell me if you are hurt in any way at all. If there is any permanent damage done…."

"I would tell you, Carlisle." I said. "I promise, I would let you know immediately if I was hurt."

He looked at me, and I looked back. I would not allow him to wallow in self-remorse for something that I wasn't even hurt for.

He seemed to let it go when he saw that I wouldn't back down.

I pulled on some dress to cover myself up.

"What would you like for breakfast, _mio amore_?" he asked, arms circling my waist.

I smiled. "I don't know, what do you want to make for me?"

He chuckled. "I wouldn't know what tastes good."

I turned around so I was facing him and smiled at him.

"I'll find something." I said, pressing my lips against his.

A few weeks passed, when there was some excitement in our house. Carlisle and I were curled together in our bed, when Jasper burst in.

"Carlisle, come quick." He said. There was a new light to his eyes that I had never seen before. As if he had been looking for something for a long time, and he had finally found it.

Carlisle got up from the bed and I followed close behind. Yes, we were both dressed.

We went down to the front foyer where Jasper was standing there, grinning hugely.

Beside him was a girl who looked around my age. She was _tiny_. She was very short, and thin in the extreme. She had short, black hair that spiked out in all different directions. Her face reminded me of something I would read in a fairy tale about pixie fairies.

Her skin was snow white, and her eyes were a dark amber colour. She had the same dark bruises under her eyes that Carlisle and Jasper shared.

"Isabella, Carlisle, this is Alice." Jasper grinned.

"Hello." She said, voice sounding like wind chimes.

"Hi." I said.

"She is my mate." Jasper said, smile growing bigger, if that was possible.

She darted up to me and hugged me tight.

"We're going to be such good friends!" she said, bouncing with excitement.

"How did you find each other?" Carlisle asked.

"Oh, it's a _long_ story." She said, smile on her face. "But, I've been looking for Jasper for a long time, and I've finally found him." Her gaze fell on him, and I could see the love and adoration in her eyes.

"You've been looking for him?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, yes." She said, biting her lip in thought. Probably considering the best way to explain whatever was going through her head. "You see, I have these visions of the future, and I know how crazy that will sound, but it's true. And for a while I've been seeing Jasper. Lately, I've also been seeing you, Carlisle, and Isabella. I know about your vegetarian way of life and I have adapted myself to it. I've been feeding on solely animals for the past few months. And finally, I've found all of you."

Her smile was infectious. I couldn't help but grin right along with her as she told us her story.

"How were you turned?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, I'm not exactly clear on that." She said with a sigh. "I don't remember anything from my human life or the first couple of days after my transformation."

The small girl smiled hugely at us.

"We're all going to have so much fun together!" she squealed in excitement.


	9. Chapter 9: Games

Chapter 9: Games

So, as it turned out, having Alice around wasn't all that bad. It was nice to have a girl around that I could talk to. And, my English was quickly improving, thanks to Alice. She taught me while Carlisle went to work.

I mean, talking to Carlisle, who was always eager to listen to what I had to say, was nice, but it was nice to be able to talk to a girl once in a while.

And, Jasper and Alice mostly gave us our space, seeing as they were off doing they're own thing.

In fact, right now, Carlisle and I were lying in bed, and he was nuzzling my neck with his nose.

I smiled and leaned back against him.

"_Mio amore_, Alice will have my head on a silver platter if you do not go to sleep. You and her are going out tomorrow, and she does not want you to be exhausted." He murmured.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not tired, Carlisle."

He chuckled. "Alice will be upset with you."

I shrugged. "So?"

I turned so I was facing him. His eyes danced with amusement. I pressed my lips against his neck, and tried unbutton his shirt, before his hands came over mine, stopping me in my tracks.

"Alice wants you wide awake tomorrow, Isabella." He murmured.

I shrugged. "Does it look like I care? Carlisle, you know you aren't going to win."

He chuckled. "I could go to my office to get some work done."

I rolled my eyes. "I'd follow you and _sedurre _**(seduce) **you in there."

This time he laughed loudly. "You are quite full of yourself, aren't you, _mio amore?_"

I laughed. "Yes, I am. And you love it."

His hands didn't move away from mine, so I kissed his neck, and from the way that I was sitting, I could feel his arousal, and it made me smile.

"You will be the death of me, _mio amore_." He groaned.

I ground myself against him intimately, and he gripped my hips with his hands. When I heard him laughing, I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Alice is complaining." He laughed. "She and Jasper are leaving to give us…privacy, and she's grumbling that you will be tired tomorrow."

I smirked. "Good."

He flipped me over so I was on my back, and started kissing my neck right above my pulse. We tore at each other's clothes, and before I knew what was happening, two of his fingers were inside of me, pumping in and out quickly.

I threw my head back and moaned loudly. My hand fisted in his hair as he kissed his way down my abdomen.

Just when I was about to climax, he pulled his fingers out of me and licked them.

I sat up, and moved to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and wrapped my legs around his waist. He guided me down to his hard length, and I slowly slid down it. His hands fisted in my hair, and a moan escaped him.

We moved together, as if we were made to do so. When I was with Carlisle, whether intimately or otherwise, it felt as if this was where I was meant to be.

"Faster, Carlisle." I panted, needing my release.

He flipped me onto my back again, and began pumping in and out of me quickly. I threw my head back and moaned, bucking my hips along with his thrusts. I felt him tense up at the same time I felt my walls clamp around him. Our climax came together, and my mind shook with the sheer pleasure Carlisle made me feel.

I was panting as he crawled up my body and wrapped his arms around me.

"Are you tired now?" he asked softly.

"You tired me out." I smiled.

And then, I fell asleep on his shoulder.

I woke up to Alice's face hovering above mine, looking annoyed. I knew, without having to get up, that she already had my outfit ready. She pulled me out of bed, and got me dressed.

Now, if it was anybody else, I would've been completely embarrassed to be completely naked right now, but Alice had dressed me on numerous occasions.

"Where are we going today?" I asked, as she tightened my corset at inhuman speed.

"Out." Was all she said.

I sighed. "Where's Carlisle?"

"I made him leave early for work. I didn't want you two to get…distracted this morning when you woke up. As you did last night." She said.

"I was no where near _distracted_." I said with a laugh. "I was set on my goal last night, and I succeeded, without distractions."

Without even seeing her, I knew she had rolled her eyes.

"I seriously hope that you aren't tired today." She huffed. "I can't have you dragging your feet all day."

I sighed. I hated not knowing what we were doing. I would much rather spend the day knowing what I was doing, possibly doing so with Carlisle, even if it was at his office, just sitting in a chair watching him work.

Thankfully, Alice knew that I preferred to have my hair down, and didn't put it up in a bun ever. I was glad that I had at least _some_ say in my appearance.

As she pulled my dress over my head, she ushered me out the door of the bedroom, through the house, and out the front door.

I looked up at the sky to see that it was overcast.

I looked at Alice.

"Won't I need an umbrella?" I asked.

She shook her head. "It won't rain today."

"Where are we going?" I asked as she led me down the street.

"Shopping!" she said. "I know Carlisle ripped that corset last week. And he's ripped a few of your dresses."

I felt my face heat. It was odd that Alice and Jasper always knew what was going on between Carlisle and I. I was glad that I couldn't always hear the private time of their relationship.

She led me into a store, and I froze.

"Alice, I have to go." I whispered.

She turned and looked at me oddly.

"What?" she asked in shock. "Bella, you need new clothes!"

Alice had given me the name Bella, I didn't mind it, but Carlisle was set on always calling me Isabella.

"Alice, my mother is in here!" I hissed, and hid behind section full of dresses.

"Isabella?" I heard my mother's stern voice ask.

I closed my eyes. Great.

I turned and faced my mother for the first time in weeks. Alice stood at my side, chewing on her bottom lip nervously.

"Hello." I said tersely.

"Isabella…how are you?" she asked.

I was surprised she was speaking to me in English out in public.

"I'm fine." I said.

She nodded, and quickly left the store.

I looked down, unsure of how to react to seeing my mother again.

Alice linked her arm with mine, and led me through the store.

"Therapy shopping." Was all she said.

My day was filled with trying on dresses and making sure that my three new corsets fit right. I got four dresses, two of which went to the floor, but the other two cut just above my knees.

Apparently, shorter dresses were becoming in style, as Alice told me.

On our way home, I got something to eat with Alice, although I was the only one eating, obviously.

Once home, I went up to the bedroom Carlisle and I shared, and sighed. He wasn't home yet. I looked at the clock, it was later than usual.

Maybe there had been some emergency at the hospital keeping him there late. I didn't like it when Carlisle wasn't here. It was much more comforting to be in his company. I felt uneasy when Carlisle wasn't around; it made me nervous to think that something bad could happen to him. Of course, I knew he wouldn't get hurt; he was pretty much indestructible, but it still made me uneasy no matter what.

I was standing in my closet, when I felt his cool arms wrap around my waist.

I sighed in content.

"_Mio amore_, my day has been long without your company." He murmured into my hair.

I smiled. "I know exactly how you feel."

"So, tonight, how would you like to go out?" he murmured.

I turned around so I was facing him and cocked an eyebrow.

"Out?" I repeated. I was surprised because Carlisle and I hadn't been seen out in public together yet. He had asked me last week, but I declined, telling him I was nervous about my parents seeing me. Now, I realized that I didn't care.

"Yes." He said. "We can go for a walk."

I smiled. "I would like that."

He cocked an eyebrow at me. "What made you change your mind from last time?"

"I realized that I don't care if my parents see us." I said.

The joy that lit his eyes made my heart squeeze.

He claimed my lips against his, but broke away before we could have a repeat of last night's lovely activities.

I looked up at him shyly and he laughed. "Isabella, I'm sure you don't want another one of your dresses shredded."

I shrugged. "It wouldn't be too bad; I got four more today."

He laughed again and kissed my neck.

"Carlisle?" I asked softly.

"Yes, _mio amore_?" he asked, looking into my eyes.

"What will it be like for me?" I asked. "When I'm…like you?"

He guided me to the bed, and sat with me. I curled into his side and looked up at him.

He looked down at me, and I could see the hesitation in his eyes.

"You can tell me." I said. "I'm not scared to know."

He sighed. "The lust for blood may completely take over your senses for the first few years."

"Years?" I whispered.

He nodded. "In some cases, it's worse, but some of our kind is better at it than others. The blood lust is the only thing that's on your mind, majority of the time."

I looked down at my hands, unsure of what to make of this.

He turned my face up to his. "You know that this is your choice, right? If you don't want to be turned, I am perfectly fine with that. I will always love you, no matter what."

"Carlisle, I do want that. I don't want to age while you stay exactly the same. I want to be with you…_forever._" I added emphasis on the forever, so he'd realize how serious I was.

He smiled. "All of your senses will be heightened."

"All of them?" I asked, smile tugging on my lips.

"All of them." he smiled.

I put my hands on either side of his face, and kissed him fiercely.

His hands came around and moved onto my back, starting to undo the back of my dress.

I pulled away from him and smiled.

"I thought you didn't want to?" I asked softly.

"I said that I didn't think you would want another one of your dresses shredded." He whispered.

"Well…" I said, detaching myself from him. "If you want to…you're going to have to work for it." I winked before taking off.

"You have a ten second head start!" he called, and I laughed happily as I ran down the stairs.

I looked around, wondering where I could hide. The front door was right in front of me, so I went straight for it, and went outside. I looked around again, wondering where to go. I knew, from past experiences, that unless Carlisle was completely desperate, he would take his sweet time getting to me, he would walk, instead of run. Normally, when we did something like this, he would drive me insane with the slowness that he was traveling that I would end up revealing myself to him before he came for me.

Well, if he was expecting that this time, he was mistaken.

I made my way to the massive, gorgeous backyard, and went behind a tree, awaiting his arrival.

It took him a very, very long time to get to me, and it was driving me insane. But, I didn't move from my spot. Today, I wouldn't give in. to his great amusement; I had given in far too many times. But not today. No matter how long it took him to get to my hiding spot, I would not give in.

After what seemed like a good twenty minutes, my arousal hadn't lessened one bit, it had just elevated.

"Isabella?" his voice was so extremely sensual; I had to bite my lip from crying out.

I heard his light footsteps approaching, and I closed my eyes in anticipation.

I felt his hands on my shoulders as he pushed me up against the tree, and kissed me fiercely. His hands knotted in my hair, and threaded my fingers through his hair.

He broke away from me and I was breathing heavily.

"You are pushing your luck, _mio amore._" He growled.

"No Carlisle, I just enjoy playing games with you." I said.

"Really?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, taunting me.

I smiled coyly. "Don't pretend you don't enjoy our little games."

He hitched my leg up over his hip, and I was off balance for a few seconds. Once I regained my steadiness, I looked into his eyes to see that he was thoroughly amused by our game.

"You told me I would have to work for this." He whispered in my ear. "Have I worked _hard_ enough?"

I moaned and kissed his neck.

And then, he was gone. I almost fell over, but used the tree to balance myself.

I looked around in shock. Where had he gone?

Oh. Great.

I knew what he was doing, and it made my eyes narrow. Well, two could play at this game.

I ground my teeth together and marched back into the house.


	10. Chapter 10: Caught

Chapter 10: Caught

I went up to Carlisle and my bedroom, and slid off the dress I was wearing. I went into my closet and picked out one of the dresses I had bought today.

I turned and walked right into Carlisle.

"Are we going out?" I asked.

His eyes widened, but he recovered quickly.

"Yes, _mio amore_. Let me just change out of my work clothes." He said.

I cocked an eyebrow. "Okay."

Slowly he turned away from me, and slowly unbuttoned the top layer of his outfit.

I knew exactly where this was going.

"I'll wait for you in the living room." I said, and left the bedroom, wicked grin on my face.

I went downstairs to the foyer and waited for Carlisle. Alice and Jasper came into the house, and she glowered at me.

"I do _not _need to hear everything you and Carlisle do in your spare time!" she huffed.

"You don't have to listen." I giggled.

"I don't have a choice." She said. "Unless I want to always be out of this house! You guys have _a lot_ of spare time."

I grinned. "I know."

She shuddered and went up to the bedroom that she and Jasper shared. He shrugged at me and followed close behind her.

Moments later Carlisle came downstairs looking completely put together even after a long day of work.

He smiled at me, and looped his arm through mine.

"Are you ready to go, Ms. Swan?" he asked.

"Yes I am." I said.

He opened the front door and we walked outside.

At first I was nervous. I kept looking around me, expecting to see someone I knew, or someone from my family.

And then, it happened. Carlisle and I were walking around near the _Trevi Fountain_ and we stopped to look into the clear water. He looked down at me, and smiled.

"You are beautiful, _mio amore_." He whispered, and captured my lips with his.

I was happy to kiss him back until we were interrupted.

"Isabella?" screeched my mother's voice.

I jumped away from Carlisle as if I had been shocked.

I turned and looked at my mother.

Shock and horror crossed her face as she took in the scene in front of her.

"What is the meaning of this behaviour?" she demanded angrily. "Who is this man?"

I didn't know what to say.

"Do you realize that people can see you?" she asked. "In the middle of the city you are kissing a man who could pass as your father!"

I was about to open my mouth to tell her that there was no way that Carlisle could pass as my father, but she cut me off.

"Come with me." she ordered.

"Excuse me?" I asked, finally finding my voice.

"You have embarrassed me enough." She said. "You are coming home and you are not allowed to leave the house until you have learned some respect; for yourself and others."

She pulled me away from Carlisle and I tried to look back to see him, but I couldn't. I couldn't see him through the thick crowd of people, and with my mother pulling me to her carriage.

"You can't do this!" I said, once we were inside it.

"Yes I most certainly can!" she argued.

The carriage made its way to the house.

"I don't want to stay here." I said.

"You don't have a choice." She snapped.

She pulled me into the house, and I went straight up to my bedroom.

I had hurt Carlisle. I had agreed to us going out in public, and it had been ruined.

I stared out my window at the bleak sky. Everything seemed so dull and dreary now.

I would find a way back to Carlisle. If it was the last thing I did, I would find a way back to him.

My nurse came into my room and hugged me.

"I'm glad you're back." She said with a smile.

I didn't say anything.

"You aren't happy." She noted.

I shook my head. "I'm not. I didn't want to come back here."

"I will help you leave." She said. "You will just have to wait a few days."

My eyes widened. "You're going to help me escape?"

She nodded. "Just be patient, Isabella. I promise I will help you get out, and go back to wherever you were before. You just have to promise me something."

"What?" I asked.

"You have to leave Italy right away." She said. "You can't stay in this country, because you cannot risk her seeing you again. If she sees you after you escape, she will take you again, and maybe lock you up somewhere."

I nodded. "I promise. I'll leave as soon as I can."

"Good." She said. "Now, your mother told me not to allow you out of your room, so eat this, and wait."

She handed me a tray with some food on it, but I didn't pay much attention to what was on it. I think I was too upset and/or annoyed to eat.

She left my room, and I sighed.

Moments later, I heard a light tap on my balcony door. I gasped and went over to it.

"Carlisle." I whispered, wrapping myself in his warm embrace.

"Are you okay?" he whispered.

I nodded. "She just…made me come back here."

He stroked my back soothingly. "It's okay _mio amore._"

"My nurse says she's going to help me get out of here, but right after she helps me we have to leave this country. She says that if my mother sees me again after I escape she'll lock me up or something."

Carlisle nodded. "I will make arrangements right away."

"Thank you so much Carlisle." I whispered.

He kissed the top of my head and held onto me.

"You will be fine, _mio amore_." He whispered.

I sighed. "I hope so."


	11. Chapter 11: Back Where I belong

Chapter 11: Back where I belong

I was lying on my bed when my nurse rushed into my room.

"Your parents have gone out for the day." She whispered, helping me pack the little belongings I had.

"Thank you so much." I whispered. "I just hope you won't get in any trouble…"

"I will lie and tell them that I thought you were in your room." She said.

I hugged her. "Thank you so much."

"Promise me that this will be the last time I ever see you." she said sternly. "I cannot stress this enough. You must leave the country as soon as you are able to do so."

I nodded. "I promise."

She smiled. "Good luck, Isabella."

I hugged her again, before running out of the house. I ran straight to Carlisle's house, and burst through the front door.

"Is he here?" I asked Alice and Jasper who were sitting together in the living room.

Alice grinned. "Upstairs."

I raced up the stairs, and burst into his office to find him sitting behind his desk. A smile spread across my face, and I rushed over to him, dropping my suitcase on the ground.

He looked up, and caught me as I jumped into his arms, burying my face in his neck.

"I've missed you so much." I whispered. "She had locked my window so I couldn't escape."

He stroked my hair. "I know, _mio amore_, I tried to come into your room the other night, but it wouldn't open…I could see you sleeping…it pained me to not be able to go to you."

I snuggled closer to him. "My nurse helped me get away."

He nodded. "Alice told me you would be coming back today, with help from your nurse."

"We have to leave." I said urgently. "If she finds me she'll…"

"Shh," he soothed. "That is already taken care of. We will be departing for a state called Washington tomorrow…it rains a lot there, they speak English there, but you shouldn't have too much of a problem, seeing how good your English is."

"Carlisle, I can't thank you enough…you're leaving because of me." I said softly.

He pressed his finger against my lips. "We don't mind. We are used to moving around. When the time comes for you, you will also get used to it."

I bit my lip. "Carlisle, I'm sorry…I know how good your job is…"

He pressed his finger against my lips again. "It's fine, _mio amore_…you are better than any job I will ever get."

Oddly, I felt tears spring to my eyes. This man loved me with all of his heart and soul. He was willing to leave this country for me.

I kissed him softly.

"I love you so much." I whispered.

He smiled. "I love you too."

We were quiet, and I relished in his scent. I had missed him so much these past couple of weeks that we had been apart, it was unbearable. Having to live under the same roof as my mother, without Carlisle, had been horrible.

I loved my family, I truly did. But, when you had restrictions saying that you couldn't leave your room after a certain time, and couldn't leave the house at all, it drove you crazy.

I could see on Carlisle's face that he had missed me…there were subtle lines of worry that creased this gorgeous man's face. It was strange to see that in his otherwise perfect complexion, but I could see how being away from his mate had affected him.

"You look so tired." He whispered, caressing my cheek.

I smiled. "I haven't slept much the past couple of weeks."

I yelped in surprise when he picked me up, and carried me into our bedroom. He slid under the covers, and I snuggled up close to him.

"I've missed this bed." I said coyly, looking up at him. Memories of some things we've done here flooding into my mind.

He chuckled. "Tonight is not the night, _mio amore_. You haven't slept well for two weeks. I will be here when you wake up, and tomorrow we will be out of this wretched country."

My eyebrows shot up. "Wretched? I thought you loved it here."

He gave me a long look, hesitation swelled in his eyes.

"You can tell me." I said, rolling my eyes. "I'll have to know sooner or later." I figured his hesitation meant that whatever it was had something to do with the vampire world.

"There are these very powerful people here. They are like the vampire police. I used to live with them…but haven't for a long time. They try to keep the vampire world under control…they make sure everyone follows the rules."

"Rules?" I asked.

"Well, really only one rule. Vampires aren't supposed to reveal themselves to humans."

My eyes widened. "You've broken a rule?"

He placed a hand on my arm, trying to calm me down.

"You are an exception. You are my might, and we both have the full intent on you becoming a vampire." He soothed. "Neither of us will be in any danger."

I relaxed immediately. "_Grazie a__dio__...__se__qualcosa__ti è successo__a causa mia__..._" **(Thank god...if anything happened to you because of me...)**

He chuckled. "_Mio amore_, I would have been fine. They respect me for living with them for the amount of time that I did."

I sighed in relief. "That's good."

He nodded, smile still on his face.

"Go to sleep _mio amore_, I will still be here when you wake up." He said.

"But I don't want to go to sleep." I said, looking up at him. "I haven't been here in two weeks...I want every moment i can have with you."

He chuckled. "_Mio amore_, you need your rest. We will be leaving the country tomorrow. You need to feel fine for that to happen."

I sighed, but kissed him once more, before drifting off to sleep in my lover's arms.

When I woke up, he was kissing my neck. I smiled.

"Do you just randomly sense when I'm about to wake up?" I asked.

He chuckled. "Yes, _mio amore_, when you're about to wake up you stop talking."

I felt my face heat. "Please, don't tell me any more. I don't want to know what I talk about."

He laughed. "You talked about me."

I groaned and buried my face in the crook of his neck, face heating.

"Let us go, Isabella." He said. "We have to get ready to go."

Alice appeared in my room, and helped me get dressed. Carlisle laughed, leaving the room.

"Bella! I've missed you!" she said, tightening my corset. I smiled.

"I've missed you too."

She slipped the dress over my head and made sure everything looked right.

"We're getting on a boat in two hours to go to America." She said, combing my hair. "All your belongings are packed."

"Thanks so much." I said. "Seriously, if you weren't here, I'd still be packing right now."

She grinned. "I know."

Two hours later, we were on the boat. Carlisle and I had our own room, and Jasper and Alice's was right beside ours.

We were on the uncomfortable bed together, hands entwined. I was leaning against Carlisle. I had missed his cool embrace.

"_Mio amore_, I have missed you so much." He murmured into my hair.

I leaned my head against his shoulder. "I know how you feel."

We were quiet as he kissed my neck. I had missed this. I had missed sitting with him and just relaxing on his cool body.

I closed my eyes, smiling. I loved Carlisle so much...I couldn't imagine my life without him.

"What are you thinking about, _mio amore_?" he whispered.

"Just thinking about how much I love you." I said.

His laugh rumbled through his chest, making my back vibrate.

"I was just thinking about the same thing." He murmured.

I turned so I was facing him, and grinned.

"These past for weeks were..." he trailed off.

"Torture." I finished for him.

He smiled and pressed his lips softly against mine. I was back where I belonged; safe in Carlisle's arms.


	12. Chapter 12: New Again

Chapter 12: New Again

Washington. Dreary, cold, rainy Washington.

It would be my home for the next few years. I wasn't sure how well I would be able to adapt to the seeming constant cover of clouds and rain, but I would have to. This was better than having to face my mother.

I smiled, remembering how my nurse had saved me. If not for her I would still be holed up in my room staring out the window. The house Alice had found was massive. It was spacious and beautiful.

I looked around the bedroom that would serve as Carlisle and mine.

I sat down on the massive bed, waiting for Carlisle. I had no idea how Alice had found this house, but she was amazing and I loved her for it.

I felt my eyelids getting heavy and sighed. It had been too long since Carlisle and I had had any fun, and here I was about to fall asleep.

I lay down on the bed, trying to get comfortable. I didn't want to go to sleep, but I knew that Carlisle would see that I was tired and would tell me to go to sleep anyway.

I felt Carlisle's cool arms circle my waist, and I leaned back against him.

"Go to sleep, _mio amore_." He murmured.

"I don't want to." I sighed. We went through this almost every night. Why hadn't I learned that he wouldn't budge when he was trying to convince me?

He chuckled. "Isabella, we will be together all day tomorrow. I don't have to work. I start my new job next week. You can sleep tonight."

I rolled over to look at him. "All day?"

He nodded. "All day. We can do whatever your heart desires."

I cocked an eyebrow at him. "_Whatever _my heart desires?" he nodded. "So if I tell you that I want to stay in this bed all day with you, you won't have a problem with it?"

"I won't have a problem with it at all." He said with a grin. "Of course there are the problems with you eating and using the bathroom…"

I giggled. "That may be a problem, but I'll figure it out as I go along."

He smiled before kissing me passionately as I drifted off to sleep.

I awoke to a cold bed. Carlisle was no where to be found. I looked around, feeling disoriented. Where the hell had he gone?

I sighed and stretched. I knew Carlisle well enough to know that if he didn't want to be found, he wouldn't be.

The house seemed eerily quiet; Alice and Jasper had probably gone out to give Carlisle and I private time. But where was he?

I rolled off the bed and padded around the house. It was huge and glorious. I sighed. I should've known Carlisle wouldn't have let me stay in bed all day. He would've wanted me to find him first; which entailed me getting out of bed.

I narrowed my eyes. He was playing with me and it annoyed me. I sighed quietly. Two could play at this game.

I went down to the basement, and sat on the large chair there. I twirled a piece of hair around my finger, waiting.

"You got out of bed." He whispered from somewhere behind me.

I smiled. "So did you."

He chuckled. "I knew it would annoy you."

I rolled my eyes. "You hid from me to annoy me?"

He began to nuzzle my neck with his nose and mouth.

I smiled. "I knew you'd come looking for me."

And then, he was gone.

I turned around to see empty space in front of me.

I rolled my eyes. Great.

I made my way back upstairs to our room, and lay on the bed. If he and I weren't going to do anything soon, I might as well go to sleep. I got comfortable in the bed, and closed my eyes. I felt a presence behind me, and I masked the smile on my face, feigning that I was still asleep.

His hands moved over my back. I fought against the urge to roll over and kiss him with everything in me. If he wanted to tease me, I could tease him right back.

I could feel my arousal, and I knew it wouldn't be long before he could sense it.

He chuckled as if in tune with my thoughts. "_Mio amore, _I know you are awake."

I turned, opened my eyes, and glowered at him. "If I didn't love you so much I'd leave this bedroom right now."

He chuckled. "No you wouldn't…you're too desperate."

I scoffed at him, but didn't deny it…because he was right.

My lips found his and I moaned into his mouth as he deepened the kiss. It had been a while since we had kissed like this.

He chuckled and pulled away from me, but I yearned for more from him.

"Stop teasing me." I pleaded, pulling his face back to mine and kissing him again. His hand snaked down to my wet centre and his finger slid right inside. I bit my lip and bucked my hips towards his hand, wanting his finger deeper inside of me. He pulled his finger out of my and slowly licked the tip of it. I sat up and tore at his clothes, and he tore at mine, our need for each other mirrored in our actions.

I ran my hand along his firm length. He pushed onto my back, and slid his length into me. I threw my head back in pleasure.

We hadn't done this in weeks, and it was like the first time all over again. We explored each other's bodies as if it was the first time we were feeling each other.

I loved it. I loved how even though we seemed to be seeing each other for the first time all over again, I loved how our bodies fit together perfectly; like a puzzle.

We made love to each other four more times that day.


	13. Chapter 13: My Mate

Chapter 13: My mate

I was lying in bed, happily looking up at the ceiling. Carlisle and I were perfect for each other.

There was absolutely no denying it. We fit together just like a puzzle. Perfectly.

He had already left for work, leaving me with absolutely nothing to do. Alice was home, but Jasper had gone to work with Carlisle; they now worked together in the hospital.

I sighed. I didn't know what to do. Alice was home, but was working on something.

I wanted to go out and do something, but without Alice's guidance I would end up getting lost, and ultimately in trouble with Carlisle for being so reckless.

Of course, my toes curled at the thought of what my punishment might be.

Alice came into my room, and I barely raised my head to look at her.

"Get up." She commanded.

I sat up and cocked an eyebrow at her. "Why?"

"Because you're annoying me. You've been sighing all morning, and grumbling about how bored you are." She said.

"What do I have to do?" I asked, sliding off the bed, and stretching. I had gotten dressed this morning after Carlisle and my…morning activities before he had left for work. A smile crept to my face at the memory and Alice rolled her eyes.

"God, if I slept at all I would be even more pissed at you two for making so much noise all the time." She said with another eye roll.

I giggled. "You don't have to listen."

"I don't have a choice!" she exclaimed, exasperated. "Control yourselves once in a while!"

I giggled. "Is someone jealous?"

She rolled her eyes. "Just because _you_ don't hear us doesn't mean we aren't doing anything…you should ask Carlisle about that. I'm sure he can hear _everything_."

"Oh god, Alice! Too much information!" I shuddered.

"Now you know how it feels!" she said.

I rolled my eyes, smile still on my face. "What do you need me for?"

"I don't _need_ you for anything." She said. "I'm done working on…the stuff I was working on, and I was wondering id you wanted to go out somewhere. Explore the town."

"What have you been working on?" I asked.

"Nothing that concerns you right now." She said.

"Wise ass." I muttered, following her out of my bedroom.

I glanced out the window as I walked downstairs and stopped.

"Alice, I'm not going out today." I said.

She turned. "Why not?"

"_E '__la pioggia battente! __Mi__rovina__il mio__vestito_!" **(It's pouring rain! I'll ruin my dress!) **I said, not caring enough to speak in English to her. She could figure out what I was talking about. I wasn't going to ruin my dress.

"You won't ruin your dress." She said, rolling her eyes. "That's what umbrellas are for."

"Umbrellas only cover my head!" I said. "Alice, I don't want to go out today."

She sighed. "Fine. We'll stay here."

I smiled. I had won in an argument between Alice and I. That was a first for me. And Alice knew it.

She rolled her eyes at my smile. "Are you hungry?"

"Not really...Carlisle fed me before he left."

"Bella!" she groaned, holding her head in her hands. "Too much information!"

I laughed. "I meant he gave me actual food! Get your mind out of the gutter!"

"Thank god that's what you meant." She grumbled. "I swear to god, if I have to hear you two one more time, I'll hit the roof."

I laughed. "Then you'll probably want to be out of the house a lot."

She lightly punched me in the arm. "I can't believe you too. Do you not have anything better to do? Like, oh I don't know, talking? Or is your entire relationship based on sex?"

This made me hesitate. Was Carlisle and my relationship based solely on sex?

No, we had a deep relationship, didn't we?

I wanted to give Alice a witty comeback, knowing she was just joking around, but was she right?

"Oh come on, Bella, you know I'm only joking!" she said.

"I do know that." I said quietly. "But I think you may be right."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not. That was a joke. You know that. You and Carlisle are mates, meaning that even though you have a lot of sex, your relationship goes a lot deeper than that. You two wouldn't be able to live without each other. You are his life...if anything were to happen to you, it would kill him-literally. When your mother took you away, you have no idea how hurt he was. So just calm down, okay? If he knows you're worrying he'll get even more worried about you."

"Okay." I said, still slightly worried. I mean, how could we survive this relationship when we always resorted back to sex? Could that even be considered a real relationship?

"Bella, I can see that you're worrying. Trust me; you two have more than just sex. For the first few months after finding a mate it's like this. Your feelings and emotions are so much more heightened, that you'll tend to fall back on sex a bit more when you're together. Trust me Bella, in a few months time; you'll have a 'normal' relationship."

That made me relax. It was just that our senses were heightened. That was all.

"And just wait until you're a vampire." She said nonchalantly. "For the first few years all you'll think about is blood, but after that your experiences with Carlisle will be even better than they are now."

"Yeah, Carlisle's told me that." I said, absentmindedly. "But really? All I'll be able to think about is blood?"

She bit her lip and nodded. "I'm afraid so. I know it's scary to think about now, but we'll get you started on solely animal blood. You won't ingest a drop of human blood under our watch, I promise."

I nodded. "Thanks Alice."

"Don't mention it."


	14. Chapter 14: Proposal

Chapter 14: Proposal

After a few weeks, I realized that Alice was right. When she had told me that since we were new mates, we'd fall back on sex a bit more, I can honestly say that I was skeptical. But, as always, Alice was right. Through the past few weeks, we hadn't had sex as much, but it was nice. We could talk a lot more, and it felt like our relationship delved deeper than just intimacy.

Of course, our sex life was still amazing, but that isn't the point.

In a way, I was glad our relationship had evolved. We could both be more mature with one another, and be completely comfortable sitting together without having to jump each other's bones.

I know Alice was immensely relieved at this. She hadn't hidden her feelings about Carlisle and my…nightly activities.

Unfortunately, with out move to Washington, Carlisle had to work longer hours than before. He often came home after I had already fallen asleep. Just like right now, I was drifting off to sleep in a cold bed, wishing that Carlisle was lying beside me.

I felt his cool arms wrap around my waist, and I immediately perked up.

"_Mio amore, _go to bed." He murmured into my hair. "You are tired. Don't stay up on my account."

I turned so I was facing him. "I've missed you today."

He smiled. "I've missed you too, but you need your sleep. I can see that your day was long and tiresome."

I pecked his lips, before snuggling into his embrace and falling asleep.

**Seven Years Later**

"Isabella, I promise you that I will love you forever. Every single day of forever, until the day that I die." Carlisle said as I ate dinner. We had gone out to some fancy restaurant. "_Mio amore, _will you marry me?"

I almost choked on my wine.

He was down on one knee in an instant, holding a ring out to me.

I could barely breathe. I didn't know how to answer him.

Yes, I had been waiting for him to pop the question to me for the past couple years, but I knew he wanted to wait until we were closer in age to do it.

I stared at the man who I had loved with all of my heart and soul for the past seven years and felt tears spring to my eyes.

"Yes." I whispered. The look of pure joy on his face made my heart squeeze in joy.

I was going to marry Carlisle Cullen, and I was going to become a vampire.

I couldn't be any happier.

**AN: I'm so so so so so so so so so sorry that this took so long, and it's so short, but I PROMISE PROMISE PROMISE to update more regularly as soon as my schedule for EVERYTHING isn't messed up anymore. Thanks guys for reading **


	15. Chapter 15: Celebrations

**Twitter: xJessx291**

Chapter 15: Celebrations

"Isabella tomorrow is our wedding day." Carlisle said. "Alice will kill you if you're tired."

I ignored him, and continued kissing his neck. I wouldn't allow him to win tonight. Every night, since we had been together, he tried to get me to go to sleep before I wanted to, but tonight I would have none of it.

"Isabella, you will be the death of me." he chuckled. "What is so important about tonight?"

I shrugged, and continued kissing my way down his neck.

"_Mio amore, _you need to stop." He said softly.

"Why?" I pouted, looking up at him.

"You know why." He said softly. "_Mio amore_, I love being with you so much, but tonight it is very important that you sleep. Tomorrow is your last day as a human. You need to be well rested for your transformation. It will go a lot smoother that way."

I sighed. I knew that tomorrow would be my last day as a human. After the wedding ceremony I was going to be turned into a vampire. I was ready for it…I was excited for it.

"But shouldn't we celebrate my last night as a human?" I asked.

He laughed. "You asked me that last night. And we did celebrate."

I glowered up at him, I had been hoping beyond hope that he hadn't remembered last night's activities.

"_Mio amore, _I promise you that after you're turned it will be much better for you." he said, sly smile on his face. "Your pleasure will increase immensely."

"_Sì, ma per i primi anni tutto io a pensare è il sangue._" **(Yeah, but for the first few years all I'll think about is blood.) **I grumbled, hoping he didn't pick up on what I said.

Of course, he did.

He chuckled. "I promise you, it won't be horrible. However, if you don't wish to be turned, I completely understand."

I gripped his shoulders. "Of course I want to be turned!"

"Isabella, you realize-"

I cut him off. "Yes, Carlisle, I realize the consequences. I chose this. I chose them when I decided to be with you!"

He stroked my hair. "Calm down, _mio amore_, I just wanted to be sure."

"How many more times are you going to ask?" I grumbled.

He chuckled. "As many as it takes to ensure that you know what you're getting into."

I sighed again. "Carlisle, I know exactly what I'm getting into with you. I love you with all my heart and soul, and I want to be with you forever."

"Forever is a long time, _mio amore._" He whispered. "Trust me. Wouldn't be happier growing old as a normal person would? Wouldn't you be better off living a long, happy, normal life, without the burden of this?" he motioned to himself.

"Carlisle, for the past seven years I have been with you, knowing my ultimate fate. I knew from the first day that we met that I would be with you forever." I said. "I am one hundred percent sure of what I am choosing."

He kissed my forehead. "I love you, Isabella."

"I love you too." I whispered, before falling asleep on his shoulder.

Being woken up by your partner licking and sucking on your most sensitive areas is an amazing feeling. You're still half asleep and floating in a dreamlike state, while being pleasured immensely by the man that you adore most on the planet.

My hand moved down and found Carlisle's soft hair, and my fingers wound into it.

"Good morning, Carlisle." I moaned.

I felt him chuckle against my body, sending vibrations coursing through me, making my back arch in pleasure.

"Come here." I moaned.

He detached his mouth from me, and climbed up my body.

I pulled his mouth down to mine, and kissed him, tasting my own arousal on his lips.

I could feel how hard he was on my thigh, and I reached down and stroked him through his pants.

He buried his head in my neck, in an attempt to muffle his moans.

I tugged at his pants, and got them off of him, and he snapped, it must have been too much for him to handle.

He slid deep inside of me, and began pumping steadily in and out of me. My nails dug into his shoulders, and I screamed his name. I could feel my orgasm coming as my walls tightened around him.

I felt him twitch inside of me, and I knew that our orgasms would come together.

We both gripped each other tightly as we climaxed, and he fell on top of me, as we both attempted to reclaim our bearings.

"Was that celebration enough for you?" he asked softly.

I smiled. "Yeah, it was."

"Are you ready to go get married now, _mio amore_?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yes, I think I am."


	16. Chapter 16: Burning

Chapter 16: Burning

I walked down the aisle, staring at Carlisle the whole way down. We were in our backyard, and the sun was making his, and Alice and Jasper's, skin sparkle like diamond.

He looked absolutely stunning and I just wanted to marry him.

As I walked up to the altar, he grasped my hands, smiling happily at me. I could tell that he was _so _happy to finally be marrying me.

As we said our vows, my tears began to fall.

"I do." I whispered as Carlisle's lips came down onto mine.

Tears were streaming down my face. I was so happy today…finally I was tied to the man that I loved more than anything in the world.

"Are you ready, _mio amore_?" he asked softly, breaking away from me.

I nodded. "I'm ready to be like you."

I wasn't worried about a human hearing what we were saying, seeing as the only other people who were here were Alice and Jasper, and Jasper was conducting the ceremony.

"Isabella Cullen." He whispered, smiling happily at me, before kissing me once more.

"I love you, Carlisle." I said.

"As I love you, Isabella." He said.

My dress was absolutely stunning. I could never thank Alice enough. The dress's sleeves were completely lace, and the entire dress had beautiful, intricate detailing. The dress poufed out at the waist, but not enough to make it hard to walk. There was barely any train to it, which was exactly how I wanted it. My veil had tiny little crystals in it that shone in the light.

Carlisle and Alice led me back into the house with Jasper following close behind, and they took me upstairs.

Alice got me changed into something more comfortable, and I lay down on the bed. I looked into Carlisle's eyes to see him looking down at me sadly. I knew that he would rather I remain human, but wouldn't go against what I wished. That's what I loved him for. No matter what he thought, he would oblige with what I wanted, even if we was trying to change my mind.

I smiled up at him and squeezed his hand, assuring him that I was perfectly fine.

As he and Alice were preparing me for my transformation, I stared around me, breathing in the different scents around me, relishing in my last human moments.

Carlisle kissed me once more, before nuzzling my neck with his nose.

"You will awaken in three days, _mio amore_, and then you will be a vampire." He explained.

I nodded. "I know."

He kissed me one last time, before biting my neck, spreading his venom through my body and blood stream.

I bit back the scream that threatened to escape from my lungs. I didn't want Carlisle to know that I was in any pain throughout this entire process. I knew it was paining him enough to do this to me, if he saw how much pain I truly was in, it would kill him.

The burning was killing me, literally.

It was the worst pain I had ever experienced. It felt as though my entire body had been lit on fire, and the flames were just raging on inside of me. I kept my eyes squeezed shut, and stayed completely still, trying to get a hold of the pain inside of me. I had a feeling that by the end of the three days, I wouldn't be used to the pain in me.

By now, I just wanted to die. Now I was wishing that I had just stayed human and lived a long happy life with Carlisle, and died at a normal age.

Were the perks of being a vampire really worth this pain and agony? Was it really worth it to have to go through this? Yes, I wanted to spend my entire life with Carlisle, but was it worth it to live forever? I knew that there was no going back now, but now I was having second thoughts.

The pain was unbearable, and I wished that I had just allowed myself to grow old and die like a human.

I prayed that after the transformation I wouldn't have these feelings anymore, but how could I be sure? How could I know that after I was fully turned that I would want to be that way? I had done this to myself…I had gotten myself into this.

How could I have been so stupid? How could I have actually agreed to do this to myself?

Carlisle hadn't told me that the pain would be this bad! I felt as if my body was just being burned…no, it felt worse than that. It felt as if I was being burned, kicked, run over, and stomped on by a horse, all together at once.

I couldn't feel anything except the burning, and I just wanted it to stop.

I tried to let myself just fall into the darkness where I couldn't feel the pain anymore, and where I could just be happy without worrying…I wished I could just slip into a nice, peaceful sleep, that I wouldn't wake up from.

It didn't come.


	17. Chapter 17: Hunt

Chapter 17: Hunt

Finally, I felt the burning fade away. It started to fade in my toes and fingers and toes, and worked its way back to my heart, until I felt cool all over. I flexed my fingers, relishing in the wonderful feeling of it.

"She's waking up!" I heard a voice say breathlessly. I wasn't sure who it was…they had whispered it. It may have been Alice.

"I know." That was Carlisle, and he sounded so happy, that it made me smile on the inside.

I worked at all my joints, and moved all of them before opening my eyes. When I did open my eyes, I gasped in shock. I could see _everything_.

"_Mio amore_?" Carlisle asked.

I turned and looked at him, and gasped. Carlisle was absolutely stunning. If I had thought that he was beautiful before I was turned, I was blind. Nothing could compare to the beauty that this man had. There was absolutely nothing that could describe how beautiful he was.

It was as though through my whole life I had been looking through fog, or a screen, and now it was suddenly gone. It was as if everything had just cleared in my eyes.

Carlisle's smile made my no longer beating heart squeeze. He looked so happy to know that I was actually okay and had made it through the transformation.

"Carlisle." I whispered happily.

"How are you doing?" he asked.

"My throat burns." I said. The sound of my own voice shocked me. I sounded completely different than I had before…but it was a good difference. I sounded better.

"I will take you hunting soon." He promised.

I was laying on the bed that Carlisle and I shared. I was happy to be turned. Now I would be able to spend all of eternity with Carlisle, and that was the only thing that could truly make me happy.

Spending eternity with Carlisle meant everything to me. Before I had been turned, through a conversation when he had been trying to convince me to remain human, he had told me that after I died he would ultimately end up killing himself. The thought of that had thoroughly upset me…I couldn't imagine a world without Carlisle, whether I was alive or not. Just imagining Carlisle trying to live without me, knowing how hard it would be for me to live without him was next to impossible.

He was always saying how we would be together forever whether or not I was turned or not. Before he had told me of his suicide plans, I had just imagined that he meant after I died he would always love me…I had never imagined that he would go so far as to killing himself because I was gone.

But, that didn't matter now. I was turned and we would be together for all of eternity.

I looked at him, and smiled. The smile he returned made me feel so happy it was unbelievable. I knew that, even though he had requested that I remain human, he was happy that I had been turned. He was always worried about me, whether I was safe, or whether something was happening to me, but now he wouldn't have to worry as much about those things.

"Shall we, _mio amore_?" he asked.

I nodded, and got up off of the bed. Already I felt much more graceful.

Carlisle led me to the window.

I looked at him, question in my eyes.

"We're going to jump." He said.

"Jump?" I asked. "Won't I get hurt?"

He chuckled. "_Mio amore_, have you already forgotten that you are a vampire?"

I bit my lip, still unsure. I mean, Iwas going to be _jumping_ out of a _window_. Any sane person would know that jumping out of a window would hurt you, maybe even kill you.

"Would you like me to hold your hand?" he asked softly.

Still biting my lip, I nodded.

Carlisle grasped my hand, and I gasped. He wasn't cold…he was warm. _Finally_, we were the same temperature.

He smiled at me.

"On the count of three, we will just step off the ledge, okay?" he said. I nodded. "_Uno, due, tre._" **(One, two, three.)**

As I closed my eyes, we stepped off the ledge together, and for a moment it seemed as if I was suspended in mid air, before I heard my feet lightly touch the ground. I opened my eyes and looked down, surprised that I had made it.

Now, I saw what I was wearing.

Alice had put me in what were probably the highest heels she owned, and a long, body hugging black dress.

It was much different than what was normally worn, and I rolled my eyes.

I reached down to the skirt, and ripped it away, so the hem of the dress came to my knees.

Carlisle was watching me intently…from here I could see the desire in his eyes.

I slipped out of the shoes, so I felt the feeling of the grass under my bare feet.

He chuckled. "Comfortable?"

"Yes." I said. "This is much better."

"For both of us." He said with a smile.

I smiled at him, and looked around. I still couldn't believe how clear everything was. It was unbelievable!

"What do you smell?" he asked softly.

I took a deep breath. I wanted to tell him that I could smell everything. The scent of the earth, the scent of the air, I could smell some sort of flowers…maybe lilacs.

But most importantly, I could smell _blood._

Had I thought the burning in my throat was bad a while ago, I was severely wrong. Once the sweet, salty scent of blood hit me, it sent my throat insane with need. I needed blood. And I needed it quick.

"Blood." I whispered.

"Very good." He said. "From where?"

I closed my eyes and concentrated.

"That way." I pointed to the north.

"You're doing amazing, _mio amore._" He said. "Now, follow the scent."

As soon as the words left his mouth, I ran north, following the scent of the blood. In a matter of seconds I pounced on what seemed to be a mountain lion, and sunk my teeth into its neck…it was like cutting through butter. The mountain lion struggled for just a moment, before going completely still.

Within moments, the mountain lion was completely drained.

Carlisle was watching me intently.

I looked at him, waiting for him to say something.

"Has that satisfied your thirst?" he asked.

"It satisfied _a _thirst." I said quietly.

He smiled. "Come here."

I rose from where I was, and slowly made my way to Carlisle. Taking my time with each and every step.

I couldn't wait to be _with _him again.


	18. Chapter 18: Fight

Chapter 18: Fight

As it turns out, Carlisle was right…as he always is.

Sex as a vampire was the most amazing thing _ever_. Your senses were heightened, and you could feel _everything_. Carlisle and I had made love to each other five times, were currently working on our sixth time, outside on the forest ground. We had knocked over two trees, and as a matter of fact, right now I was pressed up against a tree while he pounded into me.

Now I knew how it really felt, and I'm sure he loved every moment of this, and was even happier that he didn't have to be as careful with me anymore.

In fact, now _I_ had to be a bit careful with _him_ since I was stronger than him.

But that's okay. I could deal with not grabbing him too tightly for the time being.

Carlisle rested his head against my shoulder as our orgasms rolled through us. I moaned loudly, digging my nails into his shoulder-not too tight-and slid off the tree as the last waves of my orgasm rolled through my body. I held onto Carlisle, loving the fact that he was actually warm to me now.

"Are you ready to go back inside _mio amore_?" he asked me.

I sighed. "Not really, no."

He chuckled. "And why not?"

"I like being out here…alone…with you." I said.

He laughed. "I do too, but we have to go inside at some point."

"Are you getting sick of me already?" I asked jokingly.

He chuckled. "No, Isabella, I will never get sick of you."

I smiled, and pressed my lips to his cheek, before gathering what was left of my dress, and put it on…it now only went to my mid thigh, and was covered in blood and mud.

Yes, Alice would murder me when she saw me.

Did I care? Not at all.

Carlisle and I walked together, hand in hand, back to the house.

We could have easily run back to the house, but there seemed to be some sort of silent agreement between us, and we ended up just walking together. It was a nice moment between us…I loved these moments between Carlisle and I, when we could just be content walking together. We didn't have to share words, didn't _have_ to be having sex, we could feel connected just being together like this.

We got to the house, and I looked up at it, thinking about the life ahead of me.

There would be numerous houses just like this one that we would have to live in through the years. We would have to keep switching from glorious house to glorious house.

It would be crazy, but I would be with the only man whom I truly cared about. I was going to spend the rest of my life with Carlisle. I was excited and nervous at the same time.

I had always known that I would be spending the rest of my life with him. I loved him more than anything else on this planet.

And, to be completely honest, I didn't care that my parents weren't here.

They, especially my mother, had treated me horribly before we moved to Washington. Before I had escaped from my parents they had treated me terribly. No, my father hadn't kidnapped me as my mother had, but he also hadn't done anything to help me, to get me out of there. He had just stood by while I was locked up in my room.

"What are you thinking about, _mio amore_?" Carlisle asked softly.

"My parents." I said.

He froze. "What? You remember them?"

My brow furrowed and I looked at him. "Of course I remember them, they're my parents."

"You remember your human life?" he whispered.

I nodded. "Yes, I do. What's wrong?"

"Isabella, it is very rare that after the transformation a vampire remembers their life as a human." I shrugged. "That must be your power."

"My power?" I asked.

"Yes, you know how Alice can see the future and Jasper can manipulate emotions." He said. "Your power must be that you're able to remember your human life."

"That's it?" I couldn't help but ask.

To be honest, I was kind of disappointed. My power wasn't like Alice or Jasper's, it was just me being able to remember my human life. How was that cool? I mean, I know Carlisle, Alice, and Jasper all wished that they could remember their human lives, but they had so much more…better powers.

I couldn't help but wish that I had a power like Alice or Jasper's. I mean, _just_ being able to remember my human life wasn't the ideal power to have. How would I ever be able to use that in a fight?

"_Mio amore, _what are you thinking about?" Carlisle asked again as we walked into the house.

Before I could answer, Alice crashed into me, hugging me tightly.

"You're awake!" she squealed.

I smiled at her. "Yup."

"How do you feel? Have you fed? Do you know what your power is?" she was bombarding me with questions like a four year old would.

"I feel fine because I fed, and my power is that I can remember my human life." I said.

Her jaw dropped. "You're so lucky!"

I shrugged. "Not really."

"Bella, I would kill for your power." She said earnestly. "I wish that I could remember my human life. I wish that I could remember every detail. I'm sure that Jasper and Carlisle would agree with that."

I threw a desperate glance at Jasper who seemed to agree with Alice as well. I already knew that Carlisle agreed with her.

"Would you like to go upstairs, Isabella?" Carlisle asked.

"But I just saw her!" Alice said.

"You will be able to talk to her more…later." He chuckled.

He led me up to our bedroom, and crawled into bed with me. I snuggled close to him. I wanted to be as close to him as I could. I wanted to stay with him for as long as I could before he had to leave for work.

"How do you feel?" he asked quietly.

"Amazing." I whispered. "I feel amazing."

He smiled. "I'm glad. I didn't want you to regret your choice."

I rolled my eyes. "I've been sure about this for seven years, Carlisle. Of course I wouldn't regret my choice."

"I was just making sure." He whispered. "Had you regretted it, I would have had to start planning my suicide."

He had said it lightly, yet I knew it wasn't a joke. I knew he was dead serious about committing suicide if I were to die.

I gripped his shoulders. "Carlisle, I need you to promise me something."

"What is it?" he asked wearily. "I won't agree to anything that I can't promise."

"Promise me that if anything ever happens to me, you won't do anything stupid. Promise me that if I were to die, you wouldn't kill yourself." I said.

"No."

My eyes widened. "What?"

"_Mio amore, _I would give you the moon if you asked for it, you know that, I would give you anything you asked me for, but I will not promise you this. If you were to die, I would follow soon after."

"No." I whispered. "Carlisle, you can't kill yourself if I were to die."

"Would you say the same thing for me?" he asked. "If I were to die, what would you do?"

I hesitated. "I…I would continue living."

"You're a horrible liar." He said.

I glowered at him. "Fine. Let's agree on something. If either of us dies, we will promise each other that the other will continue living. Deal?"

"No." he said.

"Why not?" I demanded.

"Because I will not agree to such a thing!" he said. "I will not agree to what you're asking of me!"

This wasn't right. We were fighting just hours after I had been turned?

He stood up, leaving me alone in the bed.

"I'll see you later." He said. He walked over to the door, and flung it open.

"Carlisle, wait." I said, getting off the bed.

But, he had already disappeared.


	19. Chapter 19: Anger

Chapter 19: Anger

I stood alone in our bedroom, unsure of how to process what had happened. Mere hours after my transformation we had gotten into a fight. Carlisle had just walked out of the house, nearly taking the door right off its hinges in the process.

I knew exactly what the fight was about, and I wouldn't allow him to get away with that. He couldn't just take away his life if something were to happen to me. I couldn't allow that to happen. I couldn't imagine a world without Carlisle, whether I was living in it or not.

I ground my teeth together in annoyance. How could I have let a fight like this happen? It wasn't a stupid reason; it was a real reason, but to get into a fight over this? Yes I had been angry that he wanted to kill himself if I ever were to die, but I hadn't wanted to get into a fight over it. I had just wanted him to promise not to kill himself.

I left the bedroom, and went downstairs to see Alice and Jasper whispering to each other about how Carlisle had seemed really mad. When they noticed me, they looked up.

"Do you know where he went?" I asked softly.

They both shook their heads.

"He just ran out." Alice said. "He didn't tell us where he was going…are you okay?"

I nodded. "I'm going to go see if I can find him."

"Bella, he's angry right now. I think it would be better if he has his time alone." Jasper said.

I bit my lip. "But shouldn't I go apologize? He can't break me now…"

"Whatever you think is best." Jasper said quietly.

"I mean, he's my husband! Shouldn't I go try and make things right?"

"Bella, you know what's best for your relationship. You know what he's like when he gets like this." Alice said.

"No…I don't." I said. "We've never really gotten into a fight. He's never been this mad. I think Jasper would be the only one who knows how to deal with him when he's like this."

Jasper shrugged. "He and I never really got into fights. He never really got mad at me…the only time I ever saw him really angry was before he met you and he the Volturi were harassing him."

I sighed. "I'll see you guys later."

I walked out of the house, and tried to follow his scent. He had obviously been running around erratically. How angry was he really? I made my way into the forest, where I had smelled him…and I immediately regretted it and thought that I should've just stayed home.

Many trees had been uprooted; branches snapped clean in half, leaves shredded…it looked like there had been a massacre in the forest.

I could easily see Carlisle sitting on the forest floor. He had his head in his hands, and didn't look up as I approached him. I knew he had heard me walking to him. I sat beside him, and waited for him to look at me.

After a few minutes, he took his head out of his hands and looked up at me.

We stared into each other's eyes for a long time before he put his hands on either side of my face, and kissed me long and hard.

"Obviously we need to talk some things over." He said softly. "Isabella, I am sorry that I just walked out like that today. But you cannot expect me to…"

"Carlisle." I said. "Please. We both know that we would go a little crazy if either of us died, but I need the comfort in knowing that if anything were to happen to me, you wouldn't go off and kill yourself. I can't even imagine a world without you, Carlisle. Please, if I was to die, you couldn't kill yourself, I wouldn't want you to do that."

He stroked my cheek. "_Mio amore_, I cannot imagine a life without you. My life without you would be like somebody turned off all the lights for me…you are the light in my life. You light up the darkest of nights for me. You are the moon…the sun…the stars…I cannot live without you."

I was quiet. He had never said that to me. Now I realized why he would take his life if something were to happen to me. Now I knew why he was always so worried about me.

"Carlisle, I'm so sorry." I whispered. "I never meant to…"

He placed his finger over my lips, silencing me.

"Do not apologize, _mio amore_ I understand why you asked it of me. Don't worry; I'm not angry with you. I could never stay angry with you; it's completely out of my nature to remain mad with you."

I smiled at him, and jumped on him, kissing him long and hard.

**AN: I know it's short, but if you review I'll give you a preview to the next chapter…which MAY involve some make up sex **


	20. Chapter 20: Treaty

**AN: To those of you who reviewed and didn't get a teaser, I'm so so so so so so so so sorry, but I completely forgot and then kinda went MIA for a bit. SORRY!**

Chapter 20: Treaty

Our bodies crashed together, sounding like thunder booming through the sky. I pushed Carlisle onto his back, and began riding him, moaning in pleasure. It felt so good to be like this with Carlisle. We were meant for each other, it was obvious.

He wrapped his hands around my back, and lifted us up. My legs immediately went around his waist; and-never losing our pace-he pressed me up against a tree and pounded into me. I felt the tree quake slightly, but in that moment of pure, raw passion with Carlisle, I didn't care. I wouldn't care if the entire world was falling down around our shoulders. All I cared about was that I was here, with Carlisle, as I always would be.

I heard a low growl, and I thought it was Carlisle, but the growling persisted, and Carlisle stopped moving within me.

He turned away from me, and my eyes widened. Carlisle _never _turned away from me while we were making love. _Never_.

He seemed to be covering me with his body, and I peered around his shoulder to see a giant black wolf growling at Carlisle.

My breath caught in my throat. I didn't know what to do. Would the wolf just leave on its own? What did it want with us?

"Get out of here." Carlisle growled.

Suddenly, the wolf seemed to transform, I watched with wide eyes are the wolf changed to a man with very defined and sculpted muscles and jet black hair.

"My name is Ephraim Black." The man said. "I have noticed that your clan has made residence here in Forks. This is the second time you have come here."

"Yes, you are correct." Carlisle said. "I did not realize that there was a pack here."

"You are not on our land as of this moment." Ephraim said. "But, La Push is our territory. You are not permitted to go there. We can not put the people on the reservation in danger."

"Then Forks is our territory." Carlisle said immediately. "We will not cross over into La Push if you promise not to come into Forks."

"That will work." Ephraim said. "If you pass into our territory you will be waging war, unless it is with good reason."

Carlisle nodded. "Same goes to you. I promise that none of us, Isabella, Alice, and Jasper, as well as myself, will not cross into La Push."

Ephraim nodded. "You have made a promise, Carlisle. Do not break it and lose our trust."

"We won't." Carlisle promised as they shook hands.

"This treaty dies with the last of my ancestors. If I am ever to have kids, and you are ever to return here after I die, the treaty will be set in place. It is set in stone. You are not to step foot into La Push, no matter what year it is. Understand? As long as wolves are phasing in La Push and vampires are in Forks, the treaty is in place."

"I understand." Carlisle said with a quick nod.

"Good. Thank you for being understanding." Ephraim said.

"It was my pleasure." Carlisle said, always a gentleman.

Ephraim phased back into a wolf and ran off.

"Did that scare you, _mio amore_?" Carlisle asked, turning back to me.

I shook my head. "No, just surprised me."

He smiled. "Shall we go back into the house?"

I nodded. "Yes, I think so."


	21. Chapter 21: Happily Ever After

Chapter 21: Happily Ever After

**2011**

We were back in forks. After several decades, we were back in Forks, Washington. It felt good to be back here.

We had gone to numerous countries over the years, but there was just something about Forks that made me feel comfortable here. We had gone back to Italy, Ireland, Spain, Germany, Russia, china, japan, Canada, India, Hungary, México, Chile, Australia, England, Scotland, France, Switzerland, Vietnam, and even more countries, but there was just something about Forks that pulled me back. Whenever we had been deciding on where to go next, I had always said Forks. I had always wanted to come back here, but they had always said no, it was too soon.

Carlisle had told me numerous times that he felt bad, but I had always told him it was fine. I knew that we would return to Forks one day, it was just a matter of time before that happened. I had always known, deep down, that we would return to Forks, and now we had.

Over the years, two more vampires had joined our coven. There was Rosalie, a beautiful blonde who had been raped and left for dead by her fiancée, and Emmett, her mate who had been attacked by a bear. They fit in with our family perfectly. Our public story was that Rosalie and Jasper were twins, and Alice and Emmett were siblings, and we had adopted the four of them, and they all just clicked. I'm pretty sure most citizens thought that we were absolutely insane, but they didn't bother to ask. Humans, by instinct, knew that there was something _different _about us, so they tended to just stay away from us. Once in a while a curious human would approach us, but they never correctly guessed what we were.

And, even if they did, we were good liars. We knew how to convince humans to believe us, no matter what we were saying.

I stared around our house in wonder. It was in the same place the last house here had been, but it had been completely remodelled. It was absolutely _stunning_.

"Do you like it, _mio amore_?" Carlisle whispered, arms circling around my waist from behind.

"I love it." I said.

"I did this just for you." He said. "I had it all remodelled, just for you."

I turned so I was facing him. "Thank you…it's beautiful."

He smiled. "I hoped you would like it."

"I absolutely adore it." I said with a smile.

He led me up to the stairs, and led us into what I knew would be our bedroom. I stared around and gasped.

He chuckled. "Remind you of anything?"

It was the same. The exact same.

He had had our bedroom furnished the same way it had been last time we were in the town. Everything was the same, right down to the very last detail.

"I thought that you would like how the rest of the house was furnished, but I figured you'd like a little bit of an old twist to the house…this is our place…our personal heaven."

I wrapped my arms around his neck, and without saying a word, I kissed him as if it would be the last time I would ever kiss him. He kissed me back with enough force to drown me, and my legs instinctively went around his waist. He carried me to the bed and dropped me onto it, with his body following soon afterwards.

He tore away at my clothing at a super human speed, and I tore off his clothes. It was so much easier now, the farther ahead into the future we went, the fewer amount of clothes we had to worry about.

I could feel how ready he was for me, and I knew how ready I was for him. I would never get tired of this, of being with Carlisle this way. He effortlessly slid into my throbbing centre, and we both moaned in pure ecstasy. Feeling Carlisle inside of me was the best feeling in the world. There was nothing that could ever take the place of this feeling. Nothing could amount to the feelings Carlisle gave me. There was absolutely nothing I would ever want more than I wanted this. There was absolutely nothing I could ever need more than I needed this.

Carlisle and u would always be together. It was our destiny. We were mates, if our hearts actually did beat, they would beat for one another. Every breath I took was for Carlisle, every step I took was for him, and every second I was on this earth was for him. I was tied to him forever…and I would never want it any other way.

As we both reached our climax, I cried out and held onto him. Whenever I was with Carlisle I felt like I was flying and it felt amazing. I loved Carlisle with all my heart and soul.

We would be together.

Forever.

**The End**


End file.
